


Ai Keryon Hodness

by Wallflower1313



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wolves, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, No Slow Burn Here, Omega Clarke, Princess AU, Princess!Lexa, Smut, True Mates, literally the opposite of slow burn, princess!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower1313/pseuds/Wallflower1313
Summary: King Gustus and Queen Indra of Polis have offered their Alpha son Lincoln to mate with the Omega princess of Arkadia, daughter of King Jacob and Queen Abigail, in hopes to solidify the new alliance between their countries. But what happens when the Omega princess feels an undeniable connection to the Princess of Polis, rather than the Prince?orThe princess AU in which Lexa and Clarke are true mates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! So this is my first chapter for Ai Keryon Hodness, which translates to 'my soul love'. I am uploading this as a tester to see how people react to it, and get some feedback. I hope you guys like it enough for me to continue! Let me know if you have any suggestions on where you want it to go, things you wanna see, improvements that could be made, all that fun stuff.
> 
> If you like my writing go on over and check out my other fics! Hopeless Hearts (finished) and From The Ground Up (in progress).
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr at ADCflower-commander

The Woods, royal family to the lavish, historical, and beautiful country of Polis, and the Griffins’, royal family to the beloved country of Arkadia, are forming an alliance on three terms; defense, economics, and medicine. They have each offered a child, to be mated, in order to help solidify the agreement forming between the two countries. Arkadia will have support from the armies of the 12 districts of Polis, the strongest and largest army in the world, while Polis will gain the medical technology provided by Arkadia, the most advanced country in medicine at the moment. Both their economies will flourish with the free trade act between the two, creating an almost unbreakable alliance.

They have the paperwork and documents and signatures, the only thing they need now, is for their kids to become mates. The Woods have offered up their eldest, Alpha son, Lincoln, to meet the Griffin’s Omega daughter Clarke, in hopes that the two can find it in themselves to mate.

The journey to the Arkadia palace was short and uneventful. The Woods family flew on their private jet, directly to the palace itself making for a short flight, and much to the younger sister’s dismay, Lexa has been dragged along to this little meeting as well. The younger Alpha understands the politics behind the mating, but she doesn’t know why she must be present for it.

King Gustus and Queen Indra insisted that all members of the families must be acquainted and cordial in order to keep the alliance strong. In other words, Lexa was going whether she liked it or not.

The royal family steps off their private jet, and is greeted by Arkadia’s royal guard to escort them to the family.

The Arkadia palace is cozy… for a palace that is. Despite the size it is warm and welcoming with grand staircases, chandeliers, and long hallways that lead to comfortable, though still overly sized, rooms. It is small compared to the royal palace in Polis, but make no mistake it is just as beautiful.

Lexa studies the art work that lines the halls as the family is taken to the throne room to meet the royal family of Arkadia. The soldiers push open the large double doors, leading to a grand room that looks way too big for only seven people to be meeting in.

The soldiers shut the door, leaving two at the entrance, and the aura in the room changes immediately. Lexa has never smelt something as beautiful and amazing as this Omega. Vanilla mixes with the smell of a fresh ocean breeze and Lexa has never been so drawn to a scent before. She breathes deeply through her nose and mouth, savoring the taste. Her eyes open and they lock heatedly onto Clarke, the beautiful Omega princess that is responsible for this.

As soon as their eyes connect a flash of visions pop through Lexa’s mind, playing like movie. Her and Clarke sharing their heat and rut, Clarke carrying her pups, being a family as their pups run around the palace, watching and learning as their mothers rule the kingdom together.

 _Together._ That’s all she can think of, is doing everything with Clarke. Having everything with Clarke and loving everything about her. Together.

Lexa’s body starts to itch, as a slight heat courses through her, aching to touch, hold and claim the princess. The Omega’s eyes are on her, eyes locked in a heated gaze, the two instantly being drawn closer together.

The second Princess Alexandria walks into the room, Clarke’s body is alive. Her senses heightened, her nerves tingling as she watches the gorgeous brunette stroll in. Her scent is laced with smoke in the fresh air of summer, and the smell before it rains, and Clarke can’t stop breathing it in. Completely and utterly infatuated with it.

She can’t fight the sudden urge to wrap herself up in the Alpha, mark her as her own forever, carry her pups and be a family together. Her thoughts are interrupted by the King of Polis.

“King Jacob, Queen Abigail.” Gustus starts, bowing in greeting, “It is an honor to be welcomed into your home.”

“It is an honor to have you here King Gustus, and your beautiful family.” King Jacob responds as he takes in the Alpha king’s son, daughter and queen. “This, must be Lincoln.” He starts, walking towards the strapping young Alpha.

“It is an honor your majesty.” Lincoln says with a wide, pearly white smile, bowing before the king. He then stands up tall to look him directly in the eye. At 20 years old Lincoln towers over all in the room.

“The honor is all mine, this is my daughter Clarke.” Jake gestures for his daughter to step forward, but she does so hesitantly. This Alpha male doesn’t smell as good as his sister, she isn’t drawn to him like she is to her. She doesn’t want to be mated to him, she wants the other Alpha.

“It is very nice to meet you, princess.” Lincoln greets sweetly as he takes the blonde’s hand, pressing a chaste kiss to the back. A shiver runs through the blonde, not liking the feel of this Alpha on her skin. A low growl fills the room as the Alpha’s lips come in contact with the Omega’s skin. All eyes turn to Lexa, but Lincoln’s hand never drops Clarke’s.

“Lexa, what’s wrong?” Her mother, Queen Indra, inquires as she takes in her daughter’s predatory stance. Lexa’s eyes don’t ever leave her brother’s hand that is locked on the Omega’s.

 _Her_ Omega.

She stalks forward, her growls louder now as she moves towards her older brother, teeth barred and eyes narrowed, sounding more like a wolf than a human girl.

“Good heavens Lexa, control yourself!” Indra demands, but the 18 year old does not listen, continuing to move in on her own brother.

Lincoln places the blonde behind him in a protective gesture and Lexa loses it, letting her wolf win out. She pounces, grabbing her brother around the waist, lifting him, and slamming him into the ground. It truly is a testament to her strength as an Alpha, given her brother is half a body taller than her.

“Alexandria!” Her parents exclaim while King Jacob and Queen Abby watch the scuffle in fear. Abby tries to grab her daughter and move her away from the siblings, but Clarke casually shrugs her mother off and walks towards them. 

"Clarke!" Her parents call to their daughter over the roar of the wolves on the ground. The stare, eyes narrowed in confusion as their daughter only draws closer to the danger.

Lexa straddles Lincoln’s waist, ready to punch and the room is in uproar, parents calling their children to attention, guards rushing in to try and stop the aggressive princess, but the only thing Lexa can feel is the calming pheromones that find their way into her nostrils, going straight through to her chest and across the rest of her body.

She releases her brother, leaving him on the ground as she stands and turns to face her Omega responsible. Blue eyes connect to green and they both feel the pull, their bodies syncing as they call out for each other. Clarke pulls the Alpha into her, bringing one hand to rest on the back of the Alpha’s neck and the other to tangle in her hair. Neither pay attention to the commotion in the room as Clarke buries herself into Lexa’s neck, nuzzling the sent gland. Lexa’s nose finds the gland behind the Omega’s ear, and when they both breathe in the scent of the other, it feels like coming home. Like a piece of them has been missing, but it’s finally there.

The room falls silent as they watch the two girls embrace, all bewildered at the scene. Lincoln stumbles up from the ground to stand beside his father, staring curiously at how his sister went from protective Alpha, to lovesick puppy in a matter of seconds.

“Alexandria!” Indra yells, but her daughter doesn’t listen. She’s completely enraptured in the Omega that is wrapped in her arms. The blonde fits perfectly into her body, face tucked away in her neck, body molding to Lexa’s, almost as if they were made for each other.

“Oh my god…” Queen Abby breathes out and all eyes turn to her. “They’re true mates.” The queen’s statement lingers in the room like an echo, reverberating off the silent walls, as the royal families are all too confused with everything that happened in the last five minutes.

“That’s not possible…” King Gustus adds in a whisper, voice laced with skepticism, but he eyes his daughter and his doubt lessens.

“It may be very rare your majesty, but it is most certainly possible.” Abby clarifies with a faraway voice, eyes never straying from the wolves embracing off to the side. King Jacob and King Gustus share a look, before chuckling to each other with wide smiles. This is even better than they could have imagined. Their daughters, true mates!

“What about Lincoln?” Queen Indra asks, as she looks from her son, to the King and Queen.

“I’m sorry Lincoln, but there is nothing we can do. Clarke and Lexa are bound to each other in every way.”

“It’s fine, your majesty. As long as my sister is happy, then I am too.” He answers with a smile, and the Queen offers one in return.

“We need to get them to a mating quarter.” At this, Clarke and Lexa manage to pull away from each other slightly, to look at Queen Abigail.

“Mating quarters?” Jake asks confused, and a little apprehensive.

“Yes Jake, they will have triggered each other’s heat and rut, which will most likely start by morning. They’re can be no stopping the mating when they are synced, it can harm each of them substantially if they do not remain together for it.”

“But they just met, they can’t mate!” King Jake argues.

“You were fine with her mating with Lincoln?”

“Yeah, in time! I planned on them courting for a while before they mated! Abby she is 16!” Jake shouts, voice full of worry and sadness at the idea of his baby girl being mated so soon. He wanted to watch her fall in love, watch her experience the stages leading up to a mate, not just see her thrown right in.

“Jake, we have no choice.” Abby says softly, caressing her husband’s shoulders. “They need to be together.” When Abby sees her husband’s eyes fall, and shoulders sag in defeat, she calls for her staff to ready one of their mating rooms.

“I am asking one condition.” King Jacob states loudly, attention now on him, even from the new couple. “No mate marks just yet.” Abby goes to argue, but Jake silences her. “Just for now, so they can have time to get acquainted with each other, form a stronger bond before they fully mate.” He wants to add _“no knotting”_ to that list but he had a feeling there was no way that would be out of the question.

The couple nods apprehensively, not knowing if they could surpass the urge to bite and make each other their mate. They turn back into each other, ignoring the rest in the room.

Lexa hasn’t even spoken a word to this blonde Omega, but she already feels so in love. She can only focus on her smell, on the feel of the blonde’s fingertips on the back of her neck, of her palms resting on Clarke’s hips. She can only focus on the feel, the smell, the everything that is this girl, who just so happens to be her true mate.

“Hi.” The brunette whispers with a shy smile, her hands running up and down the Omega’s back.

“Hi.” The blonde chuckles.

“I’m Lexa.” She says in greeting, her eyes meeting the perfect blue orbs that are Clarke’s.

“Clarke.” The blonde whispers, smiling brightly at her true mate.

“So we’re apparently bound for life, maybe we should get to know each other better, like your father suggests?” Lexa offers, hands never straying from the blonde.

“I’d like that.” The princess answers, fingers weaving their way into the Alpha’s hair, causing the older girl’s eyes to flutter shut and a purr to shutter through her throat. The rest of the room just watches on in awe as the two stand there, not caring about anything else but each other.

A clearing of a throat causes the two to break apart slightly, heads shooting up to look at Queen Abby as she addresses the young girls.

“Jackson has set up a mating room, it would be advised that the two of you head there soon, in case your heat and rut start earlier than expected.”

With a nod, Clarke pulls apart from her Alpha, only to reconnect their hands immediately and follow the palace doctor to their mating room. Once out of the room, the group lets out a collective sigh. With a smirk King Gustus turns to the Arkadian King.

“I bet you the private jet that they bite.” Gustus whispers teasingly to King Jacob.

“I bet my royal library they don’t.” With sly smirks, the Kings shake hands, their queens rolling their eyes.

\\\\\

“Are you nervous?” Lexa asks as she fiddles with her fingers. The two are sitting side by side at the edge of the bed. Doctor Jackson explained to her that the mating rooms have special walls that are covered with heat and rut blocking sensors, so any wolves in the palace won’t hear or smell the mating taking place, thus no one can be affected by them.

There is nothing like this in Polis, only having common rooms for their people to mate in.

“A little. But everything with you feels right.” Clarke tells her as she reaches for the Alpha’s hands to tangle their fingers together. The brunette smiles.

“So, this room keeps all of our pheromones trapped inside?” Lexa asks curiously, eyes scanning the beige walls that cover the room. She notes the little kitchenette in the corner, the fridge filled with all kinds of food to keep them healthy for their time here. There is a bathroom with a Jacuzzi bath, and shower, and a dresser filled with comfortable clothes. (not like they need them).

“For mating yes. We also have rooms specifically for heats, and ruts.”

“Does everyone in Arkadia have this?”

“Almost everyone. Mother is working with Doctor Jackson to get them administered all throughout Arkadia. I think about 78 percent of the country have heat, rut, and mating rooms all easily accessible to them, they’re working on the other 22 percent.”

“That is… incredible.” Lexa breathes out in awe. Lexa sucks in a hard breath when she smells the air in the room. It’s changing… Clarke’s scent is too, and her pheromones are ones of arousal. Lexa breathes out of her mouth heavily, her body sagging as it begins to react to her Omega.

“Your heat is starting isn’t it?” Lexa asks and the blonde just nods, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, eyes clenched shut as she tries to control her heat. “Don’t fight it Clarke,” Lexa speaks softly, her hands grabbing Clarke’s. The blonde releases a shaky breath, and when she opens her eyes she sees the mesmerizing blue has amplified as Clarke’s vibrant blue wolf eyes take place of her regular cerulean.

“Lexa,” She breathes out nervously, “this is only my second heat.”

“It’s okay, we’ll go slow until we’re both comfortable, okay?” Lexa brushes a strand of blonde hair behind the princess’s ear. “You are so beautiful.” The Alpha whispers, into the charged space between them. Eyes dance between lips and soon Clarke is leaning in, kissing the Alpha sweetly and curiously. It’s tender and timid, each a little nervous to take it any further. Lips dance around lips, and hands tangle in hair as Lexa tilts her head slightly to change the angle. Clarke feels the scorch of her heat as it pushes its way onto her skin, igniting her in every way. Torn between the soft kisses, and the desire for more, her primal need for her heat to be filled wins out. She presses forward, kissing Lexa harder, her tongue clashing into the Alpha’s. Lexa whimpers under the harsh press of lips, completely aroused by the dominant Omega.

Clarke’s heat has arrived and it’s getting stronger, slowly triggering Lexa’s rut. The Alpha can feel her groin tighten, becoming more aroused at the moans and growls coming from her Omega’s lips that press furiously into hers.

The Omega pulls away to scoot farther back on the bed, gripping Lexa roughly by the shirt to drag her with. She pulls the older brunette down on top of her when she lays her body horizontal on the lush king sized bed.

The heat that encompasses her body is too much to bare. Her skin itches against the fabric of her clothes, and a light sheen of sweat covers her as she tries to fight it. She can feel the Alpha’s semi hard member press into her thigh and she needs to feel her. To touch her. To have her filling her, fucking her.

“Lexa.” She moans out, hips giving an experimental grind onto the brunette’s thigh. “I need you.” Lexa can hear the arousal on her voice, and taste it in her pheromones. Her eyes roll back at the slight pressure Clarke’s grinding has on her growing cock, and it’s then that the full force of her rut hits her.

The need to mate, to fuck, to fill.

When she opens her eyes, Clarke can see her Alpha winning over, her red wolf eyes taking place of her fierce green. Now with both of their wolves present, the two can’t hold back their need for one another.

Sitting up slightly, they both work quickly to discard their clothing, nearly ripping it to shreds as they toss them around the room until their completely bare. They both moan at the sight of each other. Lexa’s hands come up to caress Clarke’s full breasts that are too big for her hands. Clarke crashes their lips together and reaches a hand down to palm Lexa’s hard cock. She groans at the feeling of the silky skin under her hand, just the thought of Lexa filling her with her large cock sends shivers down her spine.

“This’ll be my first time.” Clarke moans out as Lexa detaches from her lips to kiss down her neck. Her teeth graze over Clarke’s scent gland, longing to bite and break the skin. But King Jacob asked them not to, and as hard as it may be to not give in to her desire to bite her true mate, she will obey the request of the king.

“I know, mine too.”                                             

Their bodies are on fire as they lay there, skin against skin. The ache in both of their groins becoming too much. Clarke whimpers when the friction of Lexa’s thigh isn’t enough to satiate her.

“Lexa,” She whines.

“Shh, let me take care of you.” Ignoring her need to rut and fuck senselessly, Lexa kisses her way down the blonde’s chest, then to her belly and hips, all the way down to where her omega needs her most.

Clarke opens her legs obediently and Lexa looks at her one last time, seeking silent permission, before she lowers her mouth

She places a kiss to the mound and feels a twitch of her dick at Clarke's gasp, licking all through Clarke's folds, making the girl writhe and squirm below her. With one hand holding Clarke's hips steady Lexa brings the other down to her cock, slowly jerking herself off as she eats out her Omega.

Lexa teases Clarke's entrance with her tongue, then she licks up and flicks the muscle across Clarke's clit.

The Omega looks down, catching the lust filled eyes of the Alpha between her legs, her tongue rolling against her clit in slow circles. The blonde worries at her bottom lip, hands gripping the sheets tightly as Lexa's hands slide down her thighs slowly. Lexa's tongue begins to lap at her, delving down to her entrance and back up again. The blonde gives a throaty moan as the Alpha begins to devour her, the top of Lexa’s tongue drawing her clit from beneath its hood. Clarke's eyes become unfocused as the princesses tongue attacks her soaked center. The blonde winds her hands down into the dark locks of Lexa's hair, twisting the tendrils tightly around her digits as Lexa’s tongue draws her closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Lexa!" Clarke moans as the Alpha’s tongue swipes through her folds again, then she feels her tongue enter her and Clarke begins to lose all sense of control. Lexa fucks her fast, then slow, circling her tongue inside the girl. Her hand remains on her now hard cock, still rubbing herself off.

Clarke’s hips buck and her back bows, a scream of pleasure mixed with a howl erupting from her chest as her orgasm rolls through her, sparks flying through her body, every nerve ending tingling as she gushes over Lexa's chin. The alpha laps it up hungrily, planting one final kiss against Clarke's pulsing clit before resting her cheek against a creamy thigh. The Omega pants hard, flopping hard against the mattress, her hands dropping from Lexa's hair. Free of the Omega’s harsh grip, the Alpha crawls her way up the bed, kissing underneath her mates jaw.

Clarke’s heat only subsided slightly, and she knew it would remain unbearable until Lexa filled her. Rutting into her with abandon.

“I need more,” Clarke whispers, eyes clenched shut as another painful wave of heat scorches through her body. She clutches helplessly at the Alpha’s rugged back, trying to pull the girl closer to her.

“This may hurt a little,” Lexa whispers soothingly, rubbing a few strands of hair off of the Omega’s sweat stricken forehead. Her rut was telling her to slam into Clarke, to fuck like she breathed. Desperate and relentless for the next; burying her long thick shaft deep inside the hot slickness of Clarke’s vagina.

But Lexa knew she couldn’t let her wolf take this one over, not yet.

Clarke needed slow, and steady. To give her time to adjust to the foreign feeling of Lexa’s cock stretching her.

Her eyes never leave the blonde’s face, not even when the Omega gives her a nod of consent. Lexa lines her thick cock up with the Omega’s drenched cunt. Slowly, she pushes the head through, and the blonde winces at the intrusion.

She’s about to pull out, but Clarke puts a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention away.

“Don’t you dare.” The blonde demands.

“How did you…?” Lexa asks, wondering how the blonde knew what she had planned. She never voiced it, never even made an attempt to move before Clarke stopped her.

“I could feel your emotions. You were scared, worried you were hurting me. I guess it’s a perk of a true mate.” Clarke teases and Lexa relaxes instantly, feeling a rush of calm wash over her.

“Did you just-”

“I don’t know what I did…” Clarke states, eyes wide in amazement. Somehow she took away Lexa’s fears, replacing them with feelings of content, allowing her to relax. But how she did, she has no idea.

Their true mate connection is deeper than the pair could’ve imagined. As Lexa looks at Clarke, she feels that familiar draw, aching to bring them together. The Alpha crashes their lips together in a heated kiss, pushing her cock farther into the Omega as she does so.

Clarke allows for the intrusion, accepting the pain but reveling in the pleasure. Lexa takes it slow, thrusting carefully into the blonde, not letting her wolf instincts overtake her. She wants to rut and fuck, to give Clarke the mating mark. Her wolf is telling her she won’t be whole without Clarke bound to her, and Lexa nearly gives in. She needs Clarke as her mate, and being this intimate with her is only making that need grow stronger.

But King Jacob asked them not to. And like she decided earlier, she will oblige and obey the king.

She focuses on the feel of her cock sheathed inside of Clarke, rather than the mating bite. Her omega is so tight, so ready for her. Accepting every thrust and roll of her hips.

“Fuck Clarke.” Lexa moans, letting herself fall forward, collapsing onto her Omega. Her long brunette locks cascade around them like a blanket. Lexa’s thrusts grow harder and go deeper. She lets her lips hover over Clarke’s, their breaths and moans of arousal mingling together as Lexa lets a little of her rut take over. She applies more force to her thrusts, her hips colliding hard into Clarke’s, causing the blonde to scream.

“Are you okay?” The Alpha asks, the words falling from her gasping mouth.

“Can you…” tears spill out of the corners of Clarke’s eyes and she bites the inside of her cheek, “Can you go harder… please… I’m so close.” she broke a sob and hooked her thighs into the side of Lexa’s gut.

The Alpha’s red wolf eyes roll into the back of her head in bliss as she completely lets go, leaning back on her heels, hips colliding into Clarke’s with no regard for anything other than their own climax, both hands occupied with rubbing and squeezing her soft pink nipples.

Lexa could feel her knot forming at the base of her cock, growing and inching itself further towards Clarke’s dripping pussy. She’s never knotted inside anyone before, and she knows Clarke has never taken a not.

“Clarke, my knot.” Lexa pants between thrusts. Red eyes locking onto vibrant blue.

“Give it me. Give me your knot Alpha.” Clarke purrs, legs wrapping around Lexa’s waist, pushing the Alpha further into her. Her head falls back at how deep the Alpha is filling her, and she can feel the knot poking at her entrance.

With a few more thrusts, Lexa’s knot is being pushed into Clarke, causing her the scream in pain. The stretch is nothing like taking Lexa’s cock. It burns and stretches her tight center wider than Lexa, wider than she could handle. Tears fall from her eyes and Clarke waits for the pain to subside.

“Breathe Clarke, try to relax and focus on my voice.” Lexa soothed, helping coax the omega to relax. It worked almost instantly, just the sound of Lexa’ voice enough to calm her down. She completely forgets about the unbearable pain as it subsided to almost nothing.

“Lexa, did you just take the pain away?” Clarke asks, breathing in relief.

“I think so.” Lexa whispers, nuzzling her nose against the blonde’s. Restricted by her knot, Lexa gives low, shallow thrusts, working them back up to release. Clarke sighs, relaxing into Lexa as the alpha ruts into her as best she can with the limits of the knot tying them together. They can both feel their releases fast approaching, and they have to resist the urge to bite down on each other’s neck.

They climax together, Lexa shoving Clarke’s thighs back as the first wave hits, emptying her seed into the neck of her womb relentlessly, the knot refusing to let a single drop spill out of her.

Clarke shudders, her hips snapping in climax against Lexa’s grip on her hips, she squeals and groans and jerks in sublime bliss. The orgasm stilled and she was left sore and satisfied with her Alpha still on top of her.

Her heat felt satisfied at the Alpha’s seed filling her completely, but her wolf cried for the bite mark.

Curse her dad for not letting them bite.

Lexa shifted on top of her, her head falling against the Omega’s chest. Her forehead rests between the valley of her breasts, focusing on the heavy heartbeat thudding beneath her.

“So… we’re stuck like this until the knot dissolves.” Lexa mumbles into her chest, pressing a kiss to the skin. Clarke can feel it in her heart, warming her body but not in the way her heat does. “Might as well take this time to get to know each other better.”

“I guess so.” Clarke chuckles and Lexa can feel it in her own body. She lifts her head and smiles wide down at the blonde.

“Do you feel all this too?” Lexa asks and Clarke nods. Tenatively, Lexa leans forward to kiss the Omega softly, happy to have a connection so strong. “So Clarke, tell me about yourself.” Lexa whispers when she pulls her lips away.

“Well, I’m an only child and direct heir to the Arkadia throne, which means you and I will be queens together.” She states, kissing Lexa’s lips lovingly in promise. “I love anything that has to do with art, I’m a sucker for crappy rom coms, and if I wasn’t a princess set to rule a kingdom, I would want to be a doctor.”

“That’s very noble of you.” Lexa smirks, shifting her hips slightly to adjust on top of Clarke, only to be stopped by the knot binding them together. Both hiss at the slightly sharp pain that comes from the knot being pulled.

“Sorry.” Lexa mumbles, laying back on Clarke as to not hurt them again. The blonde places a kiss to the Alpha’s temple.

“And what of you, Alexandria of Polis? Tell me about yourself.” Clarke asks, brushing brown hair back from Lexa’s sweaty forehead.

“Well there’s really not much too me.”

“I’d beg to differ.” Clarke whispers adoringly to the Alpha and Lexa’s heart skips a beat. She smiles widely down at the Omega, then hides her blush into the crook of her neck, nuzzling the scent gland and reveling in the beautiful smell of fresh ocean air and vanilla; though a part of that scent now smells like Lexa, the smoke of her scent mingling with the ocean breeze of Clarke’s. Her heart swells and she kisses the spot where her mating mark should be.

“My family comes from the Trikru district of Polis, and I love them, but I have always been brushed off to the side as my parents prepped my brother to take the throne. Hence why they chose him over me to be your mate.”

“I’m glad it was you and not him.”

“Me too.” Lexa kisses her neck again, lips pressing lightly into the skin. “I have an unspoken love for documentaries and squids, and I ask that you not mention that outside of this room. And I couldn’t care less about being a princess, I’d rather protect and serve my people. Fight for their freedom and safety, rather than rule above them.”

“Would you ever join your armies?” Clarke asks, worrying her lip between her teeth. Lexa can feel the change in Clarke’s pheromones, yes Clarke is proud of the soldiers that protect their country, but soldiers put themselves at risk every day, and she couldn’t bear to have her true mate face those risks. She doesn’t want to lose her mate.

She relaxes into the calming pheromones Lexa pumps out, bringing her arms to wrap tightly around the brunette’s midsection, snuggling the girl closer into her chest.

“As much as I wish I could, I can’t. Especially now. My parents always said I had a duty to rule over my people. They told me that’s how I could protect them. But now I have a duty to you. To protect you and be there for you. I won’t ever leave you.” She whispers her last words into the space of Clarke’s neck and the blonde can feel them reverberate off of her skin.

“Nor I you.” The blonde promises in a whisper.

\\\\\

“They’ve been in there for days, Abby.” Jakes states, pacing frantically around the table in which the families eat their dinner.

Five days.

That’s how long Lexa and Clarke have been in their mating room, and it settles uneasily in Jake’s stomach. That’s his baby in there. His 16 year old Omega daughter.

“We’ll probably be Grand-Sire’s by the time their done, eh Jake?” Gustus teases with a smile, nudging the King’s shoulder. King Jake pales, while Queen Indra glares at her husband and Lincoln stares incredulously at his sire. King Gustus rolls his eyes, muttering underneath his breath, shoving food into his mouth and avoiding his wife’s glare.

“Abby?” Jake turns to his wife frantically, but she calmly ignores her mate, choosing to eat her food and not make a scene. The probability of their daughter being pregnant when the mating is over is very high. Knowing the very little she does on true mates, she knows their fertility chances are incredibly high once their heat and rut are synced. Jake whimpers at his mate’s silence.

Great, his daughter most likely ignored his request and took the bite, now she’s going to be pregnant. He’s losing his baby girl quicker than he could’ve imagined.

“Dad? What’s wrong?” His daughter’s voice breaks through the royal dining room. All eyes shoot up to watch the two girls stroll into the room hand in hand. “I could feel your distress from down the hall.”

The king rushes forward, enveloping his pup in a big bear hug. He pulls away, putting his hands on either side of her face, moving it from side to side to check for mate marks.

There was none. Just very large bruises doting her neck, sitting uneasily with him.

His daughter may have been scent marked by the new Alpha, but there were no bites. And they’re scents weren’t mingled as one, which always happened after a mating. He pulls Clarke’s face gently to look into her eyes.

“We didn’t bite.” She whispers soothingly to her father, answering his unspoken question. The king sighs in relief, bringing his daughter into a crushing hug again. He looks over the blonde’s shoulder to the Alpha that stands near them, trying to be as close to the Omega as possible.

“Your father owes me your private jet.” He states with a smirk, and Lexa tilts her head in confusion. She looks towards her father who shrugs his shoulders sullenly, while her mother refuses to look at him.

“Forgive me your majesty, but how is my family to get home without our plane?” Lexa asks curiously. The king chuckles lowly.

“I’m not actually going to take your jet,” he whispers over his daughters head, “But don’t tell him that just yet.” Jakes smile is infectious as Lexa’s lips curve into one that mirrors the kings. “Thank you, for listening to me and not biting. And for taking care of my baby girl.”

“It couldn’t have been easy.” Queen Abigail adds as she comes up to join the family hug, their daughter caught snug between the two.

“It certainly wasn’t, but I am not one to deny the king of any request he makes, especially in regards to his own daughter.” Lexa answers with a curt nod and a soft smile. Clarke catches her eye and smiles back at her. She gently pushes herself from her parents and moves towards her true mate, pressing their foreheads together and breathing in their mingling scent.

“I like her.” Jake whispered to his wife, except it wasn’t a whisper at all, and even though Lexa was enraptured in Clarke’s embrace, she still smiled at the kings words. Honored to have his approval, since his own pup would in fact be her mate.

The universe called for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 goes more in depth about their True Mate relationship. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The day is young as the King and Queen of Arkadia relax for the morning, before they must prepare for the arrival of the Duke and Duchess of Arkadia. Abby lounges along the couch, a Hemingway book in her grasp, while Jake sits at his desk, simply content to watch his beautiful queen as she reads. A knock at the study door breaks the silence that settled amongst the King and Queen.

“Enter.” The King states, standing from his desk, while the Queen puts down her book to stand beside her husband.

“King Jacob, Queen Abigail.” A palace security officer greets them as he comes to a stop in front of the Kings desk standing at attention. His shoulders and back straight, head held high with his hands clasped behind him.

“At ease, Miller.” King Jake demands with a smirk. The young palace security officer is ex-military, coming to serve the King and Queen after receiving honorable discharge for an injury that left him physically incapable of performing his assigned duties. The young officer relaxes slightly.

“Your highness, there is a man of the name Dante Wallace here. He claims to be a ‘true mate specialist’ and wishes to speak to the Princesses.” He informs the monarchs, watching as their body language perks slightly in interest, but also stiffens in defense at the strange man just showing up at their palace. “I didn’t want to turn him away in case he is actually telling the truth, and can give you information on your daughter. That is your call to make, your majesties, not mine. His credentials check out, his background check is clean, and he is unarmed.”

“That is very honorable of you, Mister Miller, my wife and I thank you for that.” Jake says with a reassuring nod. “Will you please take us to him?”

“Of course, your majesty.” Miller answers with a curt nod, tilting his chin down. He turns on his heel, grabbing the door and opening it for the King and Queen, then leads them to the security office in which Dante Wallace is held.

 

 

 

Dante is exactly like the king pictured him; older, tall, and scrawny. His smile is welcoming as he watches the king and queen enter the room.

“Your majesties,” He greets with a bow of his head. “Forgive my intrusion. My name is Dante Wallace and I have devoted my life to studying True Mates.” His voice is low and raspy, his tongue sitting heavy on the back of his throat.

“Seems to be an odd specialty.” Abby comments, brows furrowed as she struggles to read the old man.

“Well true mates fascinate me, your highness. News of your daughter, and the princess of Polis traveled fast, and I knew I needed to meet them.”

The king and queen stare at the strange man curiously. How could they know he’s telling the truth if they don’t let him in to see the girls? What if he’s a fraud and is only here to harm them? Their knowledge on true mates is limited, so even the slightest bit of information could help.

“How long have you been studying true mates?” Abby questions, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Since I was 20 years old. I was with a friend when he met his true mate and it was an eye opening experience, I have been studying them ever since. That was almost 46 years ago, to this day.”

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Jake asks skeptically.

“King Jacob, Queen Abigial, just let me meet them and you will see I am no liar.”

The need to know more information about the couple wins out.

“Fine. We’ll let you join in on our testing today.” Abby states.

\\\\\

Sweat dripped heavily off of Lexa’s brow as she moved swiftly to avoid her brother’s hit. She spins, twisting the sparring stick in her hands, dropping low and swiping at his legs. Lincoln jumps in time to avoid the strike, and brings his stick down fast at his sister. The two go back and forth, blocking each other’s hits, pushing the other till exhaustion.

Clarke watches off to the sidelines, sketchbook in hand as she absentmindedly draws the siblings as they train. She’s not sure why they must learn to fight, considering the King and Queen wouldn’t let Lexa join to armies of Polis, but she’s not really complaining right now.

“Good Lexa,” King Gustus cheers as Lexa lands a hit to Lincoln’s shoulder, making the older Alpha stumble. Lincoln counters with a particular hard strike, knocking Lexa in the cheek and onto the ground.

“Shit!” He mumbles, dropping his stick to help his sister. Clarke startles slightly… because she felt the hit too. Not as harsh as Lexa did, but when the Alpha took the blow, she felt a dull pain course through her, just enough to tell it was barely there. She gently, albeit curiously, grazes her fingers over her cheek.

Lexa doesn’t let the hit hinder her, and uses her fallen state to her advantage. She swipes at her brother’s feet, knocking the big guy to the ground, using the momentum to pull herself up. She places the sparring stick at the base of the Alpha’s throat.

Lincoln chuckles at his sister, who stands looking down at him with a sly smirk. Gustus cheers off to the side.

“I need to remember your night a scrawny little pup anymore.” Lincoln remarks, grabbing his sisters offered hand, letting the younger Alpha pull him to his feet. “You’re gonna have a gnarly bruise though.” He tells her as his hand caresses the red mark on her cheek.

“Chicks dig bruises.” Clarke remarks as she walks up and wraps her arms around her Alpha’s waist from behind. It’s been a week since the discovery of their true mate connection, and their bond has only grown stronger. The girls and their families decided it would be best if they continued with the plan to court with the intention of mating, giving the pair time to get to know each other and grow with their bond. Even though they agreed with the idea, Lexa and Clarke can’t help but feel empty without their true mate bond. Their wolves call out for it, making their bodies physically ache with longing.

Clarke nuzzles into Lexa’s neck, breathing in their mingling scent that grows stronger every day. The Alpha turns in the Omega’s arms to curl herself into Clarke’s neck. They’ve been inseparable since meeting, always being within a close distance to each other, for the sake of having to be near one another. No longer is it a want, but a necessity at this point.

“What time do we have to report to Jackson?” Lexa asks, her voice muffled against the blonde’s skin. Lincoln leaves to couple, smiling happily at his sister, to talk with his father.

“Soon. I know today they want to do separate tests, so I actually have to go now.” The blonde informs her Alpha, pulling away slightly from her embrace.

“Separate?” Lexa pouts, lips forming into a frown. The omega chuckles lightly, kissing the Alpha’s pouty lips.

“I don’t like it just as much as you, but they have certain things they need to do for me and you. It won’t be long, an hour each tops.”

“Clarke that adds up two hours without you.” Lexa whines, her grip on the Omega’s waist tightening. She can’t explain it, but the wolf inside her can’t bear to be apart from the Omega that long.

“We’ll be fine, it’s just for today.” Clarke reassures her, placing a calming kiss to her still pouty lips. The Alpha sighs, relaxing into the kiss and letting her lips move freely against the blonde’s.

“Clarke!” A voice calls from across the courtyard, forcing the two to pull apart. She looks up to see her mother and Doctor Jackson across the way, beckoning for her.

“Coming!” She calls out to them. She pecks Lexa’s lips one last time and pulls herself from the Alpha’s grip. “Take a shower. You reek of Alpha and sweat.” The blonde teases as she backtracks towards her mother.

“You don’t like it?” Lexa counters with a playful smirk and a quirk of her brow.

“I do, that’s the problem.” With a final wink, Clarke turns on her heel. Both can physically feel the distance between them, affecting their bodies in more ways than one. They feel lonely, and incomplete without the other beside them, and part of that has to do with the mating bond that has yet to be given.

\\\\\

“Ahh, this must be the beautiful Omega Princess.” A strange man says, as Clarke, her mother, and Doctor Jackson walk into the hospital wing. The Omega turns to her mother with a curious and confused tilt of her head.

“Clarke this is Dante Wallace. Apparently he is a true mate specialist.” Abby informs her as they come to a stop in front of the man. His scent is weak, but comforting. He’s definitely a Beta.

“Word of true mates travel fast, as soon as I heard I knew I had to meet you two. Now tell me, where is your Alpha?” He asks curiously, eyeing the doors as if Lexa was going to waltz through any second.

“We’re running their tests separately today.” Doctor Jackson informs the man as he readies a machine and table. He looks to Clarke expectantly, head nodding to the table for her to sit. Abby and Dante remain in the middle of the room, standing shoulder to shoulder.

“Clarke and Lexa mated about a week ago, since their first meeting triggered their heat and rut. What Jackson and I are confused on, is why Clarke isn’t pregnant. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy about that since she’s only 16, but from what I know about true mates, once they are synced the probability of them making pups is 1000 to 1.” Abby whispers to Dante as they watch Jackson analyze a machine that the blonde Omega is hooked up to.

“You aren’t wrong on that one your grace.” He answers. “Their biology makes them extremely fertile when synced, for the purpose of producing pups.”

“Abby.” Jackson calls, his eyes never leaving the monitor. “Look at this.” He says pointing to the screen. “Her body is rejecting Lexa’s seed…” Abby walks over to look at the images that litter the screen, while Dante eyes the Omega inquisitively; studying her.

“Abby you said that Clarke is 16 correct?” Dante asks as he walks over to stand in front of Clarke. The blonde startles slightly, eyeing the man that looks her over curiously.

“Yes, 17 in a few months.” Abby answers, joining the specialist in front of her daughter.

“How old is the Alpha?”

“18.” Clarke answers and Dante hums in surprise.

“They are by far, the youngest true mate pair to date. Every pair I’ve met has been in their mid-twenties, which as you may know is the prime age to have pups. If I had to make a guess… Clarke’s body will be rejecting the seed until it is fully mature and healthy, allowing her to have pups at the prime time for her body.”

“That’s not possible… it defies basic biology.” Jackson remarks, leaving the monitor to also stare at Clarke.

“The whole concept of True Mates defies basic biology, Doctor. May I touch you, Princess?” Dante asks as he holds his hands up for the Omega to see. She looks to her mom, then back to Dante and hesitantly nods her head. His hands grip her face, tilting it from side to side; then they move down to her neck and shoulders, then to her abdomen. “Her body is still growing. After studying other wolves, I’ve noticed a pattern in the feeling of their skin, bones, eyes, all that. I’d say her body will be prime at 22. That is when she will start having pups.”

“You can tell all that… just by rubbing your hands over neck and arms?” Abby deadpans skeptically.

“Don’t be so quick to judge your highness, I have taught you more in the ten minutes I have been here, than you ever could have known. Now tell me, Princess, how strong is your connection to your Alpha?” Dante asks, eyeing her with a slight tilt to his brow.

“Uh… it’s pretty strong I think? We can feel each other’s emotions, change them for one another, and sometimes even take away pain.” Dante stares at her, studying the blonde Omega.

“Do you mind if I run a few of my own tests?” He asks the queen and Doctor, eyes never straying from the Omega. Abby and Jackson look to each other, before stuttering out their own reply.

“Uh-yeah. Yeah sure.” As soon as the words leave Jackson’s mouth, Dante’s hand is flying, smacking Clarke across the cheek at full force. The slap of his palm against her face echoes throughout the room.

“Who the hell do you think you are?!” Abby screams as she rushes to her daughter. Dante stands stock still, as if he did nothing wrong, just eyeing the omega curiously. Clarke moves her jaw, trying to soothe the pain shooting through the left side of her face. “Jackson call security and get this man out of here.” Then Clarke feels it. Lexa calling to her, looking for her. She can’t hear her, but she can feel her.

“Wait.” Clarke mumbles out. “Jackson wait!” Clarke yells, forcing the man to stop. A small, knowing smile forms on Dante’s face

“Clarke this man just hit you!” Abby scolds, looking at her daughter confused.

“Mom… just wait.” The room is silent for a few seconds as Abby and Jackson look between each other helplessly. Moments later the doors to the hospital wing burst open and in sprints Lexa. Abby and Jackson startle at the intrusion, eye’s growing wide as they watch Lexa frantically move towards the blonde.

“Clarke!” She calls running to the young girl, letting her hands cradle the Omega’s face. “Clarke baby what happened?” She asks as she takes in the welt in the form of a hand on her face. She turns to the only culprit in the room, the random guy standing off to the side with a wide smile on his face. “I will rip your throat out.” Lexa growls, her red wolf eyes taking over as she stalks towards the man who continues to only smile.

Abby and Jackson watch in terror as the Alpha approaches the man, fearing the worst. But Lexa stops, visibly shudders as her eyes return to normal and she lets out a whimper. She turns to the blonde, ignoring everybody else and buries herself into the Omega’s neck.

“What did you just do Clarke?” Dante asks, and Lexa growls at the man, although she doesn’t move from Clarke’s neck.

“I released calming pheromones, couldn’t you smell them?” She asks, hands cradling the head in her neck.

“Clarke you didn’t do that.” Her mother tells her.

“Oh this is fantastic!” Dante says, moving closer to the couple. “This is the strongest true mate connection I’ve ever seen! You can release pheromones directly to each other... You have an empathetic connection that takes other true mates years to develop! I’d say you’ll be able to communicate telepathically!”

“Telepathic communication?” Jackson mimics skeptically.

“Don’t sound so cynical Jackson. They can already control each other’s emotions, it wouldn’t surprise me at all.” Abby states. She lets her eyes linger on the couple, smiling softly, completely elated that her daughter has this connection to Lexa. The Alpha has her arm around the Omega’s waist, allowing Clarke to curl comfortably into her side.

“Now, did you purposely hide the bite marks?” Dante quirks with furrowed brows, tilting his head in question. The room fills with an almost awkward silence.

“No uh-…” Lexa starts, coughing to clear her throat slightly. “We haven’t…” She lets her sentence trail off, not wanting to say the words.

“You… haven’t taken each other’s bites yet?” Dante reiterates, voice laced with frustration and confusion. He looks from the couple to the queen. Clarke and Lexa reluctantly shake their heads, both aching that they could have told the man yes, aching that they could actually have the bite.

“Do you realize how detrimental it is, not just to your bond but your bodies, your minds, and your wolves, for you to not have the bite?” Dante chastises.

“It was a decision we made as a family. They’re young, we wanted them to court before they fully mated.” Abby ads, not wanting Dante to attack the kids for a decision the Kings and Queens made.

“They’re already bound for life, why make them wait?!” Dante exclaims, eyes shooting to the Queen furiously. “How do you two feel about this?” He turns abruptly to the young wolves, whose eyes cast down, avoiding the Beta males gaze. “It’s already affecting you…” He whispers out.

“I think you’ve overstayed your welcome Mr. Wallace.” The Queen states assertively and the man sighs, giving the Omega Queen a nod.

“I will be in contact your highness. I will want to monitor them every so often, to see their connection. Princesses.” He steps towards them leaning in slightly to whisper. “I have met many true mates in my lifetime. Believe me when I tell you, that not taking the bite will do more damage than you think…” With one final nod, Dante walks out of the room.

\\\\\

“I still don’t think they should mate.” Jake states, changing into his well-pressed suit to welcome the Blake’s.

“Jake.” Abby sighs.

“No Abby. He could be a fraud for all we know.”

“Jake… even if he is, Clarke and Lexa’s connection is already so strong and will only be getting stronger. They are bound together for life already, why must we take away the opportunity of solidifying it?” Abby reasons, watching her husband maneuver around the room.

“Abby, Clarke is 16, and Lexa is 18. They are just kids!”

“Yes but Jake, they can only be with each other for the rest of their lives. Why must we keep them from being happy?” Abby is met with silence as her husband clenches his jaw, fixing the cuff links of his suit jacket.

“They’re not mating. End of story.” And with that, King Jacob exits the room.

\\\\\

Clarke and Lexa walk across the royal grounds, making their way towards the mechanics quarters. Clarke tells the Alpha that one of her good friends works for the palace, and single handedly helped build the sensors for the heat, rut, and mating rooms.

“Raven is without a doubt, the smartest person I’ve ever met. Put her and her dad together and they can build anything.” Clarke informs her, pulling the Alpha along by their linked hands to enter the large garage that looked more like a small factory.

“ _I smell a princess covered in Alpha_.” A voice sing-songs from under a big metal contraption. Wheels skid against the floor as a fiery brunette appears from under the machine, greeting them with a warm smile. “Clarkey!” The girl shoots up, enveloping the blonde in a tight hug. Lexa can’t help but let out a low warning growl, causing the brunette to turn abruptly towards the Alpha.

“Hey,” Clarke whispers, taking her attention away from the other Omega. “It’s okay.” She reassures, brushing a strand of brown hair behind Lexa’s ear, allowing for the Alpha to lean into the touch.

“D’awwww! My little princess has her Alpha wrapped around her finger.” Raven coos playfully, tilting her head at the couple.

“Raven.” Clarke chastises lightly. “This is Lexa. Lexa this is Raven.”

“Pleasure to meet you Lexa, I have heard much about you. Although not from princess, since she has been MIA since you got here.”

“Sorry,” Clarke starts with a cringe, “Mom and Jackson wanted to run a bunch of tests on us to learn more about True Mates.” Clarke responds apologetically.

“That was after you had hot mating sex, right?” Raven teases with a raise of her brow. Clarke blushes slightly, burrowing herself into Lexa’s side. The Alpha nearly chokes on air at the bluntness of the brunette Omega.

“Clarke tells me you created the sensors for the mating rooms, that’s quite impressive.” Lexa starts, trying to deviate the conversation to get to know her mates friend more.

“Not as impressive as five days of non-stop sex.”

“Oh my god, Raven!”

“Okay, okay I’ll stop. So what kinda tests did they run on you in there?” She asks as she moves over towards her work bench, rummaging through her tools.

“Too be honest I don’t really know… it’s all more science-y than doctor-y. Some true mate specialist came in to talk to us though. Said we have the strongest true mate connection he’s ever seen.” Clarke boasts, curling further into Lexa, nipping playfully at her jaw, then kissing it. Lexa turns, catching the Omega’s lips in hers, kissing the blonde sweetly. They let their smiles hover over each other’s, eyes dancing lovingly back and forth between green and blue eyes, and soft pink lips.

“Need me to make you guys a mating room real quick?” Raven teases, smirk plastered on her face. The alpha blushes slightly and tilts her head away from Clarke, while the omega only chuckles at her bashfulness.

“No,” Clarke chuckles, “The Blake’s are coming in today and father needs me and Lexa at the palace for their arrival.”

“Ahh yes, the Duke and Duchess of Arkadia.” Raven moves around the machine she was previously working on, to continue. Lexa watches her as she stalks around the metal contraption, inspecting it with furrowed brows. “Will Bell and Octavia be with them?”

“I think so. You should come up to the palace later, we can all hangout again.” Clarke offers.

“Yeah I’ll come up once I get this finished.” Raven agrees, eyes never leaving the hunk of metal.

“Awesome! Well we won’t distract you any longer, and I’m sure the Blake’s will be here soon.”

“Tell them I say hey when they do. Nice to meet you Lexa!” Raven says as she lowers herself underneath the machine again.

“You too Raven.”

 

 

 

The sound of muffled voices comes from inside the room as the couple lingers in the hall, wanting to have a few last minute seconds alone, before they are surrounded by people once again. Hand in hand, they push through the door together entering the room in which their families reside, sitting at the table waiting for dinner to be served. However; there is another group of people. Four to be exact, and definitely a family. The two men of the family are tall, with wide shoulders and a strong build. The younger of the two has floppy black hair that falls over his forehead, while the older one has his slicked back. The two woman are fierce and beautiful, standing shorter than the men, but looking equally as strong. All the heads in the room turn to the two wolves entering.

“Clarke!” The young girl of the newest family calls, chair skidding across the floor, sprinting over to fling herself at the blonde.

“Relax, everything is fine. Don’t get defensive.” Clarke quickly whispers to the Alpha, giving her arm a reassuring squeeze before the fiery brunette flies into Clarke’s arms. “Hi Octavia.” Clarke greets with a chuckle as she wraps her arms around the brunette’s waist. Lexa can’t control the wolf inside her as she watches her Omega and this Beta girl embrace. Lexa knows it’s just a friendly hug, but her wolf is howling to claim what is rightfully hers. She can’t stop herself, she lets out warning growl, similar to the one she gave Raven.

The two girls break apart to stare at the Alpha, along with everyone in the room. Her growl continues as she stares down Octavia, and Lexa strains her neck to try and stop her wolf from winning out. She feels hot, and clammy; her body aches with a dull soreness as heats runs through her veins.

“Lexa,” Clarke speaks softly. “I told you it’s fine.” She can feel Clarke’s hand on her face, pulling Lexa out and silencing her wolf.

“I’m sorry,” She sighs, defeated, as she falls slightly into the blonde. “I don’t know what happened… I couldn’t stop it.”

“It’s okay, Lex.” Clarke whispers in her ear as she rubs her hands soothingly over the Alpha’s back.

“That was awesome.” Octavia smirks, seemingly happy the Alpha targeted her. “I’m Octavia, don’t worry about me taking Clarke from you, I got my eye on someone else.” The Beta teases as her eyes shoot over to Lincoln, sending the Alpha a playful wink. The muscular Alpha blushes, tilting his head down to hide it.

“Lexa.” The Alpha answers in greeting. Clarke pulls away slightly to connect their hands, giving Lexa a reassuring nod before leading her towards the rest of the people in the room.

“This is Bellamy,” Clarke introduces the younger man and the two shake hands. His smell is strong and powerful, but not overpowering. He’s definitely an Alpha. “And this is Cedric and Aurora Blake, Duke and Duchess of Arkadia.” Lexa bows her head in greeting.

“It’s an honor, your majesties.”

“The honor is ours, princess. After all, you will be Queen one day.” Cedric states, his voice strong and low. Clarke smiles, hiding her face in the Alpha’s shoulder. “Please sit.”

There’s two seats left, but they are not next to each other, in fact they’re on opposite ends of the table. Clarke and Lexa look from the empty chairs, to each other, then back to the table. Gustus smiles to the girls as he gets up from his seat to move across the table, allowing for the two girls to sit together. Hand in hand, they take their seats as their salads are served. Clarke next to Bellamy, and Lexa next to her mother.

Their dinner is filled with conversations as all the families take the time to catch up for lost moments. Little politics are discussed, as the main focus is on Clarke and Lexa, although the conversation deviates slightly, when Lincoln asks his father about an Arkadian ambassador.

“We need an ambassador to represent Arkadia at our round tables in Polis. All 12 districts are represented, that way everyone of Polis can be aware of what is going on within our country. Now that we have an alliance, Arkadia will have a rightful spot at our table.”

“How is the Ambassador chosen?” King Jacob asks as he looks up from his food to address Gustus.

“However you desire. It is your decision to choose, not mine. I would recommend someone who you can trust to make difficult decisions in your wake, someone who is strong minded and willed, yet easy to like.” Jake mulls over Gustus’ words.

“Bellamy.” Jake states, eyes moving across the table to the strapping Alpha. His eyes grow wide as the king addresses him. “As King, I appoint you as ambassador to Arkadia.”

“Your grace?” The Alpha falters slightly, not exactly sure if he’s hearing the king correctly.

“You are the only person I would want to represent Arkadia. You are young, strong, smart, but level headed. You also work well with Clarke, which is crucial given she will be your Queen, along with Lexa.”

“I would be honored King Jacob.” Bellamy answers, bowing his head to the king. Clarke lays her hand on top of Bellamy’s, giving the Alpha an affectionate squeeze. He turns his head to smile at her and squeezes back. Lexa’s body feels hot again, the dull ache of jealousy back as the heat runs through her veins. She cranes her neck, tenses her shoulders as she fights the wolf that is screaming for Clarke.

_No one can touch her. Only Lexa. Clarke is supposed to be hers, rightfully and wholly hers, but how can she be if she doesn’t have her bite? Any wolf is a threat, especially this Alpha._

A rough growl erupts from her lips, and the table’s eyes shoot over to Lexa as they watch the girl shake a writhe in her seat. Lexa’s body physically hurts, as she tries to fight her wolf that threatens to win over. It’s too strong, it’s call for Clarke is too loud over Lexa’s call to stop. Sharp pain shoots through her body as she struggles and thrashes, trying to make the wolf stop. Her growls grow louder, but her screams of pain mask it.

“Lexa! What’s happening?!” Clarke calls, as she turns her body the fully face her Alpha. “Lexa baby what’s wrong?” She reaches her arms out to try and stop the wolf from her fidgeting. Lexa relaxes at the touch, whimpering as she falls down into the chair, her breathing ragged. She feels weak and drained, like her body was just pulled in two different directions.

“Lexa, what’s wrong?” Queen Abby asks as she kneels in front of the young Alpha.

“Don’t touch her.” Lexa whimpers out between breaths. Eye’s closed as her body aches for Clarke’s touch. Sweat starts to drip down her forehead, and the dull ache is no longer dull, it rips through her whole body in sharp spurts. Her throat is dry and scratchy, making it hard to speak. “Clarke. Don’t—don’t touch…” She barely managers to get out past her whimpers.

“Okay, okay no one will touch her.” Abby assures as she presses a hand to Lexa’s forehead, eye’s furrowed in concentration. The table all worriedly stares at the Alpha, Bellamy the most, fearing it is his fault for the Alpha’s pain. “She’s burning up. She needs to rest.” Abby tells her parents. “Clarke take her to your room, and don’t leave her no matter what. If you need anything you call someone, but do not leave Lexa. I’ll send Jackson to check on you in a few minutes.” Clarke nods her head quickly, then gets up from the chair to help Lexa to her room. The Alpha’s whimpers pierce through her heart like a blade.

When the couple is out of the room, the Omega Queen turns sharply on her heel to look at her husband.

“I’m sorry Queen Abigail, I think I provoked her.” Bellamy states, his voice shaking with nerves.

“This is not your fault, Bellamy.” Abby assures, her eyes glancing harshly to her husband.

“Still think he’s a fraud now?”

\\\\\

Lexa wakes in a cold sweat, her body back to the dull ache, and her throat dry. She can feel her Omega’s arms wrapped around her waist, as Lexa buries her face in her neck. She tries to speak but her voice comes out in a dull croak.

The Omega beside her shifts slightly, pulling away to look into the Alpha’s bright green eyes. She looks weak, and tired.

“Are you okay?” The blonde whispers into the space between them.

“Water.” Lexa croaks out, barely audible for either of them to hear. But Clarke knows what she’s saying, so she reaches behind her to grab the water bottle she placed on Lexa’s side for the girl to drink. Clarke cracks open the bottle and hands it to the sickly girl, watching as she chugs the whole thing.

“Easy tiger.” Clarke teases as she brushes sweaty strands of hair off of Lexa’s head.

“What happened?” Lexa asks, her voice still frail, leaning into the touch of the Omega’s hand. Clarke let’s her hand cradle Lexa’s face as the brunette moves her head up and down, causing the hand to rub against her cheek, much like a dog would.

“You don’t remember?” Clarke quirks, brows raised in confusion.

“I remember… You touching Bellamy, and then my wolf took control... I tried,” She sighs, “I tried to fight it, but it hurt.”

“You had a fever, but it’s gone down. How do you feel?” Clarke asks softly, hand staying firmly on the Alpha’s face.

“Better. I’m sorry Clarke.” Lexa whispers, eyes looking intensely into Clarke’s. “I’m so sorry I can’t control this. I don’t want to be that overprotective and defensive Alpha, but I just can’t help it. I see people touching you and my wolf howls every time because you’re not mine.” Lexa’s voice trembles, eyes welling with tears. “I’m sorry I can’t control myself.”

“Lexa, I was yours the minute you stepped into this palace. You don’t have to worry about anyone, because my wolf belongs to you. I am yours, bite mark or not.” Lexa nods, eyes closing as she burrows closer into Clarke. The burn and the itch have started to cease, but Lexa still feels weak. She curls herself into her Omega, breathing in her scent, instantly feeling relief.

“Sleep baby.” Clarke coos, running her hands through the Alpha’s hair. Lexa purrs at the sensation, the deep rumble erupting from the back of her throat. Clarke chuckles lightly, loving the fact that her mighty Alpha, who can take down her 20 year old hulk of a brother, turns into a purring little pup when she threads fingers through her hair, clinging to her with vigor.

“I’m sorry.” The brunette mumbles into Clarke’s skin, voice laden with tiredness. Clarke simply just shushes her, pressing a kiss to the top of Lexa’s head, fingers still threading through her hair. Tomorrow, hopefully, they can find out what is wrong with Lexa, but for now, Clarke is going to enjoy the feeling of her Alpha wrapped around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as the first part! It might be a little bit before I upload another chapter, because I want to update my other fic first. So if you read From The Ground Up, don't worry another update is coming!
> 
> Let me know what you think(;


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE'RE BACK!! Enjoy chapter 3 and as always, find me on tumblr at ADCflower-commander

Lexa wakes in a cold sweat, her body sore and aching. She’s been bed ridden for the last two days, physically unable to get up. She feels terrible and weak, like she can’t move. Even lifting her arm to wipe the sweat from her forehead is hard to do.

“Hey.” A voice whispers soothingly. Clarke is walking into the room with a tray of breakfast cradled in her hands, the double doors leading into the room closing lightly behind her. “How are you feeling?” She sets the tray down to lean over her Alpha, pressing the back of her hand to Lexa’s forehead. Her face scrunches in worry when she feels her burning up.

“Awful.” Lexa whispers through a heavy breath. Clarke’s heart breaks at the site of Lexa bed ridden like this. She brushes a strand of sweaty hair from Lexa’s forehead then runs a hand down the Alpha’s face.

“You need to eat.” Clarke picks up the plate of food and slowly feeds the brunette some of the fruit. Lexa takes it one at a time, the food helping somewhat. Lexa winces when her wolf calls for Clarke, aching for her, as if she isn’t even there. Clarke sees the pain on Lexa’s face but continues to feed her. Once she knows Lexa can keep the fruit down, she gives her eggs, then some juice.

“Did Doctor Jackson come in at all?” Lexa’s words are heavy, her voice tired.

“Yeah… He said there’s nothing wrong with you. Your vitals check out, you don’t have the flu…” Clarke lets the end of her sentence trail off, silence encompassing both of them. “My mom, she contacted Dante to ask him if he knew anything about this.”

“And?” Lexa asks, eyes trained on Clarke. She truly is beautiful with her golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes, sitting here taking care of Lexa.

“He called it True Mate Fever. Said it’s your wolf inside of you that is sick, and it’s affecting you too.” Clarke tells her has she feeds a forkful of eggs to Lexa. A small amount slips from the brunette’s lips, and Clarke smiles as she watches Lexa try and catch it with her tongue. “God you’re so cute.” She says with a chuckle as she lets her hand not holding the fork rest on Lexa’s.

“Oh yeah, so cute with my sweaty skin and matted hair and being confined to this bed because I physically can’t move.” Lexa drawls sarcastically, rolling her eyes to look away from Clarke.

“Hey,” the blonde calls softly, using her fingers to coax Lexa to look at her again. “You will always be beautiful to me, in every way, in every form, in every life.” Lexa stares into intense blue as they gaze lovingly back at her. She gulps lightly, nodding her head letting Clarke know she accepts her answer. The blonde leans in to give Lexa a kiss, lips molding to the brunette’s and never wanting to let go. Gently they let their mouths move together, savoring the feeling of just being connected so intimately.

The clearing of a throat pulls them apart, letting their eyes fall to Lincoln who stands at the doorway.

“Forgive my intrusion princess,” he says with a bow of his head, “but your parents asked me to come get you. I… also wished to see my sister, make sure she’s okay.” Clarke nods, letting Lincoln know it’s alright for him to approach.

“How are you?” Lincoln asks as he tentatively steps away from the door and into the room.

“Tired. But I could still take you in a fight.” Lexa teases from her spot on the bed, her weak voice saying otherwise. Lincoln and Clarke chuckle.

“I wouldn’t doubt that.” Lincoln says, taking a step closer towards his bed ridden sister. “King Jacob and Queen Abigail asked for you to go to their quarters.” The older Alpha tells Clarke. She knows she must go see her parents, but she can’t just leave Lexa, she needs her. They need each other. Clarke would be lying if she said she hasn’t been feeling a little off lately, but being in Lexa’s presence makes her feel better.

“Clarke… It’s okay.” Lexa reassures her when she sees the apprehensive look on the Omega’s face. She squeezes the blonde’s hand in comfort. “Lincoln can take care of me until you’re back.”

Looking between the siblings, Clarke lets out a sigh and nods her head. She leans in the kiss the Alpha, whispering, “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” against her lips. She sends a goodbye to Lincoln then walks out of the room to find her parents.

When the doors shut Lincoln turns to his sister, taking a seat on the edge of the bed beside her.

“Hungry?” He asks, lifting the fork full of eggs cautiously. His sister nods, accepting the food. “You really scared us all. Dad is pissed with King Jacob.”

“Why?” Lexa asks as she swallows her food, and her brother sighs.

“He still won’t let you guys take the bite. He thinks he’s protecting you two, but it’s clear he’s only hurting you.” Lincoln shakes his head as he shovels more food into his sister’s mouth.

“He thinks he knows what’s best for his daughter.” Lexa states and her brother scoffs in response.

“And yet you’re the only one hurting.” He bites back, his tone sharp.

“Clarke’s hurting too, I can feel it… She just won’t say anything.” Lincoln’s eyes light up in interest as he looks down at his sister.

“You two really can feel each other’s emotions?” He questions curiously with an excited smile on his face. Lexa chuckles, nodding her head.

“Yeah, we can.” Her eyes catch her brothers as they watch her with compassion and a hint of excitement.

“That’s fucking awesome.”

“Shut up and feed me peasant.” Lexa teases and Lincoln obliges with a wide smile.

“As you wish, your highness.” Lincoln mocks in a deep voice, bowing his upper half slightly towards his sister. Lexa chuckles and accepts the food.

Lexa may have stolen his mate, but no matter what they will always be brother and sister.

* * *

Upon leaving the room Clarke immediately felt different. Her body ached, like it does after a long day of work, and she noticed that she felt rather… angry; angry at her father, angry at herself, angry at the palace workman who left his ladder in the middle of the fucking hallway. She couldn’t explain it, the anger bubbling up from nowhere.

“Sorry princess!” A voices calls to her as it rushes down the hallway and towards the ladder.

“Is this yours?” She asks sharply, the employee startling slightly at the edge of her voice.

“Yes, I will move-”

“You will be sure to have your equipment out of the way and properly taken care of the first time, do I make myself clear? This is a palace, not a fucking warehouse.” She storms off, leaving the frightened worker in her wake.

A faint, “y…yes your majesty…” flows into her ears as she stalks off to her parent’s quarters. She should be with Lexa right now, she shouldn’t have left just to talk to her parents. They could’ve came to her own quarters instead! Yet they made her leave her sick and bed ridden mate…

She aggressively bursts through the door to her parent’s room, effectively startling them both. Abby’s hand flies to her chest to calm her beating heart, while Jake lets his head fall to his hands.

“For heaven’s sake Clarke, you scared the life out of us!” Jake chastises as he catches his breath.

“Hmm,” she hums, “No you know how Lexa feels.” She snaps casually as she walks into the room. Jake shakes his head as he turns towards his daughter.

“Clarke this is for your own good.” His voice is soft as he tries to reason with her.

“Does Lexa’s own good not matter in any of this? I must’ve missed that.” Clarke bites. A little part of her smiles internally when she notices the annoyed tick in her father’s jaw. He sighs before speaking.

“We don’t know that not taking the bite is the cause of this…” They didn’t call Clarke here to talk about the bite, they wanted an update on Lexa and how she was feeling, and how Clarke is dealing with it. The couple can sense Clarke’s anger and it sits uneasily with Abby.

“Yes, actually we do! All signs point back to us not taking the bite!” Clarke yells at her father, her voice booming through the room.

“Why because some… nut job ‘specialist’ says so?!” Jake retorts back, voice raising.

“Everything that he has said about me and Lexa has been right so far! He knows more about the two of us and our bond, than we do! Why can’t you open your eyes for two fucking seconds, and see that stopping us from biting is only hurting the two of us?!”

“Language Clarke.” Abby warns her daughter. Clarke has never raised her voice to Jake before, never yelled at him, never swore at him, nothing. This isn’t Clarke…

“Because you’re just a child Clarke!” Jake counters, both of them ignoring Abby’s warning.

“I am not a child! Am I young? Yeah I am, but stop treating me like a five year old! You’re more than ready to prepare me to run a fucking country, but forming a mating bond with my True Mate is where you draw the line?!” Clarke’s voice ticks up at the end of her question. Jake’s jaw clenches as he stares at his daughter across the room.

The room falls silent, and the quiet sits heavily amongst the family. The tension and anger in the air is so thick you could cut it with a dull knife. Abby watches as her daughter takes in a calming breath, her eyes that lock on Jake are dark, void of any light; just full of anger and nothing else.

“I hate you.” Clarke states, her tone low and icy. “I hate you, for not letting Lexa and I take the bite. I hate you for letting Lexa suffer.” Her voice raises slightly as she stalks towards her father who looks like he’s been slapped across the face. “I hate you for being so blind to everything around you, just because you don’t like it! I hate you!” Jake’s eyes swell with tears, his mouth slightly agape in shock. It is clear Clarke isn’t in the right mind, never has she spewed hate towards someone who upset her, let alone her father. Abby knows this isn’t her daughter, but her words cut like knives through both her parent’s chests.

“Clarke Elizabeth Eleanor!” Abby scolds but she stops once Jake raises his hand up, effectively silencing her. The fire in his eyes is back, tears gone, and his jaw is back to clenched.

“If you want to act like a little pup, then I will treat you as such. I forbid you to see her.”

It’s Abby’s turn to scold her husband now, because she knows that will only make matters worse.

“ _Jake._ ” She hisses. Clarke takes a step closer towards her father, craning her neck upwards and into his face.

“I’d like to see you try.” She whispers, then turns on her heel and stalks out of the room, her destination: in bed, beside her mate. When the doors slam shut Jake is silent as he slouches onto the edge of the bed, head falling into his hands. He’s still clearly angry, but the sadness in his eyes is back.

“Jake… that wasn’t Clarke. You know Clarke wouldn’t act like that.”

“Doesn’t make it any better.” He whispers.

“Jake, it is clear that this is affecting her too… Lexa is sick and bed ridden, Clarke is unreasonable angry.” Jake looks away from his wife as she takes a seat next to him on the bed. “It’s all because of the bite Jake, and you know it.”

“No I-” His words are silenced by Abby’s stern glare.

“Not only are you hurting your own daughter, you are hurting someone else’s. Gustus and Indra have to sit here and watch their pup suffer for a decision you made.” Abby’s eyes narrow pointedly.

“It was not just my decision! All of us came to the decision together, yet you sit here and act as if you played no part in it!” Jake exclaims, standing up and gesturing down to his wife. Abby just calmly stares at him.

“You’re right, we did. But the difference is that Gustus, Indra, and I can see that we made a mistake, and that the girls need to take the bite.”

“She’s my baby girl Abs… _our_ baby girl.” Jake’s voice lowers to a whimper and Abby’s eyes soften.

“She will always be our baby, Jake.” Abby tells him as she stands, placing her hands on his shoulders and running them down his arms soothingly. “But her heart and wolf belong to Lexa now… and there is nothing in the world that can change that.” Jakes shoulders sag as he leans away from his mate.

“You can’t shelter her forever Jake. She’s growing up whether you like it or not, and she will be with Lexa. Stop putting off the inevitable.” Abby’s voice is soft, but her words are stern and Jake can feel them pierce through his chest. Clarke is growing up whether he likes it or not. No longer is she his baby girl, running around the palace in her diapers, or riding his shoulders through the village streets, waving to the people of Arkadia with a wide smile.

His mate is right.

“I’m going for a walk.” He whispers dejectedly. There’s too much on his mind for him to think properly, and a walk in the gardens may help.

* * *

Clarke storms down the hallway towards her and Lexa’s shared room, her anger depleting the closer to Lexa she gets. She turns the corner, heart beating excitedly at the thought of being near the Alpha, but the site she is met with scares her. Gustus is pacing in front of the door, hand rubbing at his face, while Lincoln comforts a worried Indra, as he himself wears a nervous look.

He straightens up slightly when he spots Clarke walking down the hall towards them. His arms stay wrapped around his mom, who looks up when she feels the change in his posture.

“Clarke.” Indra addresses her softly as she approaches.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asks frantically.

“It’s Lexa. She…she got worse, just out of nowhere. I don’t know what happened.” Lincoln tells her, and before anyone can stop her (not like they would), she is barreling into the room.

“Lexa.” Clarke says as she releases a breath. She can see her mate lying on the bed, body stiff and sweaty, her skin grey-like and clammy. Doctor Jackson leans above her, taking her temperature, checking her vitals, but Clarke pays him no mind. She runs to the bed and drops to her knees by Lexa’s head, running her hands through her hair.

“H…hey…ba-baby.” Lexa struggles, her breathing labored as if talking is too difficult for her.

“Lex, baby, what’s wrong? What happened?” Clarke questions frantically.

“You…you were angry… and I… I tried…t-to make you better.” Lexa lifts the arm that lies closest the Clarke, letting the back of her hand lazily fall to the Omega’s cheek; her knuckles brushing over her cheek bone. Clarke doesn’t know if she should be happy that Lexa tried to help her, or crushed that she’s now worse for something she did. “It’s not… your fault.” Lexa breathes out, eyes locking sympathetically onto her mate.

“Yes it is.” Clarke whispers back, chastising herself with a head shake. “You tried to help me, and now you’re worse.”

“Everything is still checking out. I can’t tell what’s wrong with her.” Jackson tells them with furrowed brows as he stands up to put his things together. “I need to speak with your mother Clarke, because Lexa has only gotten worse, and I don’t know what to do. This isn’t looking good.”

The Omega’s stomach churns uncomfortably, her heart stuttering a beat. Lexa is getting worse, and it’s all her father’s fault.

 

 

Outside the room, King Gustus continues to pace angrily, burning a hole into the ground he walks on. When Doctor Jackson comes out of the room with a dejected look on his face, the resolve in Gustus snaps, and the King is storming through the palace halls in search of King Jacob.

Gustus has people jumping out of his away as he barrels through the halls, fearing what would happen if anyone stood in the way of his destination. He rounds a corner and catches site of two palace guards, standing at the entrance to the gardens, and Gustus knows that’s where King Jacob is.

Maneuvering through the maze-like gardens, he finds the King sat at a bench, looking into a small pond at the center.

“Decide to change your mind yet?” Gustus snaps at the King who looks too defeated to respond. A silence falls over the two of them as Gustus waits for a reply, and Jake berates himself for letting the other King get like this.

When he gets no response, Gustus throws his hands up into the air in exaggeration. He takes a few calming breaths, breathing deeply through his nose. “My daughter is sick because you refuse to let them mate. She is only getting worse Jake.” His voice cracks at the end of his sentence and Jake can sympathize with him. That’s his pup he’s talking about.

“How can we be so sure that it’s because of the bite? How do we know Dante is telling the truth?” He doesn’t know why he’s asking this question… maybe it’s just his last ditch attempt to convince himself that his choice on the mating is the right one. That not letting their daughters mate, because some random guy told them to, was the right choice.

Gustus growls out a groan of frustration.

“For fucks sake Jake!” Gustus exclaims, “If you won’t listen to Dante, listen to me! All signs point to them not taking the bite!” A tension filled silence settles over the two kings as Gustus glares a whole into the side of Jake’s head; the Arkadia King refusing to look at the angry man beside him. Gustus angrily shakes his head when Jake doesn’t respond, turning slightly to walk away from the unreasonable King.

“They can take the bite.” Jake says lowly, but just loud enough for Gustus to hear. The King of Polis sighs in relief of finally getting to him.

“Thank you for making the right decision.” Gustus says over his shoulder. He leaves the garden, making his way back to his daughter’s room.

* * *

Clarke’s heart continues to break as she towels sweat off of her Alpha’s brow. She feels helpless as she watches Lexa drift in and out of sleep. This has gone on too long, she can’t bear to not belong to Lexa, or watch her suffer like this when the solution is right in front of them.

She knows what she has to do.

Gently, she coaxes the sickly brunette out of her sleep. Green eyes find blue instantly. Lexa smiles weakly as she stares at her gorgeous mate above her.

“You’re so beautiful.” Lexa’s sleep filled, scratchy voice whispers. Clarke smiles down at her, continuing to wipe sweat from Lexa’s forehead. The Alpha can tell the Omega woke her up for a reason, the look on her face giving it away; and Lexa knows exactly what for.

“Lexa… I’m going to bite you.” Clarke tells her. Lexa thinks about fighting it, about telling Clarke no because King Jacob has not given them permission, but then her wolf howls inside her at Clarke’s admission and Lexa’s body is writhing with pain. Her wolf needs this, _she_ needs this. Lexa tries to control her wolf to ease her own pain, but it won’t work. Unable to talk, Lexa nods her head.

Clarke watches with worry as Lexa’s body shakes and trembles. Doing what she can, the Omega takes as much pain that she can bare from the Alpha, to help. Lexa’s body stops writhing, but it still trembles as the Alpha lets out little whimpers. She leans in and places an open mouthed kiss upon Lexa’s scent gland and the brunette leans into the touch. She leans her body almost fully on top of Lexa’s figure, giving her better access to the Alpha’s neck

Clarke hesitates over the gland, her teeth hovering just above. Taking and giving a bite while not in heat or rut is painful; at least from what she’s been told. She stops for a second wondering how much more pain she’ll be causing Lexa, but then the Alpha whimpers once more and Clarke knows she can’t let her mate suffer any longer.

The blonde sinks her teeth into the gland, and to say it was euphoric would be an understatement. She feels instant relief as she tastes the iron in Lexa’s blood, and she can feel the connection with Lexa grow stronger in milliseconds. Her body is hit with a wave of strength that is coming from Lexa, Clarke can feel her Alpha growing stronger. She lets out a moan as she laps her tongue over teeth marks, savoring the flavor and feeling.

For Lexa, the bite doesn’t hurt at all. She feels relief and pleasure as the bond of her and Clarke courses through her veins. She feels like a new person, almost as if the past few days hadn’t even happened. Her pale skin turns to its normal color, glowing now, her body no longer aching in pain. Feeling her Alpha grow strong again she lets out a growl and uses her body to turn her Omega onto her back.

Clarke startles at the sudden movement, letting out a little yelp as her back hits the mattress. She looks into Lexa’s eyes, but no longer are they the beautiful green, instead they are Alpha red. Clarke doesn’t get a chance to react before teeth are sinking into her neck. The Omega gasps, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she lets out a deep moan. The two wolves feel absolutely high on the feeling of their bond growing within them.

As Lexa’s tongue laps over the mark on Clarke’s neck, they both feel the sharp stinging of heat coursing through their bodies.

The bite triggered their heat and rut.

They can both feel it within them, and smell it on each other. Without even thinking, they begin to rip each other’s clothes off, the room filling with the sound of their heavy breathing.

The only thing their bodies call for is one another, the need to mate and rut is insatiable. Skipping any foreplay, Lexa rips off Clarke’s lacy underwear, ready to line her hard, throbbing member up to the Omega’s center. Clarke can’t even be mad that Lexa ripped her favorite pair of lace panties, because that was truly the hottest thing she’s ever seen.

She watches as the Alpha lines up at her entrance, the gasps in pleasure as Lexa sinks her cock into her. Their primal need to rut and fuck takes over, so Lexa pounds her dick into Clarke’s aching pussy. Hips move fast, the sound of skin slapping on skin fills the room, along with gasps and moans of pleasure. Lexa throws her head back, letting her wolf howl at the feeling of Clarke’s inner walls clenching around her. She grips the Omega’s hips harder and ruts at a punishing pace.

Clarke screams in pleasure at the feeling of Lexa hitting her so deep. The speed and force of Lexa’s hips bringing her closer to the edge.

They don’t even worry about the rest of the castle being able to smell their pheromones, they just continue to satisfy each other without the heat and rut sensors.

Lexa can feel her knot forming at the base of her cock as she continues to pump her hips. Her hands grip at her mate’s hips so tight, she can feel herself leaving little fingertip size bruises. Clarke howls as Lexa’s slick cock hits as deep as it can, and her pussy squeezes down on it tightly. She pulls the Alpha down and crashes their lips together, as Lexa’s thrusts grow frantic. Her knot pushes at Clarke’s waiting entrance, Clarke waiting in anticipating to feel the familiar burn and stretch of her Alpha’s knot.

Lexa detaches their lips and settles on Clarke’s healing scent gland as she starts to push her knot into the Omega. With another fast pump of her hips, the knot is pushed in and Clarke is screaming in ecstasy, head thrown back and jaw slack. Lexa bites down on the gland again, reopening the wound and Clarke comes around Lexa’s hard cock that’s sheathed inside her.

Lexa’s breathing falters has she feels the harsh clenching of Clarke’s inner walls around her dick, and when the Omega sinks her teeth into Lexa’s neck, the Alpha is filling the omega with her seed. They both lay there, reveling in the feeling of their combined orgasms.

Bodies tired, but feeling oh so amazing and relaxed, they collapse onto the bed; Lexa’s body lying on top of Clarke. Lips still pressed to necks, Lexa and Clarke kiss their new mating bites. The older Alpha lets out a blissful sigh as she nuzzles her nose into the scent gland that now bears her mark.

Every part of Clarke smells like her. Clarke’s vanilla and fresh ocean breeze scent is now laced with the smokey fire of Lexa’s, and Lexa’s wolf surrenders its fight knowing that this Omega, her true mate, is finally hers.

Lexa leans her body up to gaze down at the beautiful Omega that lies beneath her, a soft smile tugging at her lips.

“You already look so much healthier.” Clarke whispers as she takes in Lexa’s glowing skin, bright green eyes, and healthy pearly white smile. Her hair is no longer sweaty from sickness, rather from sex, and the look suits her much better. The blonde Omega brushes a strand of brown hair behind the Alpha’s ear, and Lexa’s soft smile turns into a full blown grin. She leans in to kiss her mate soundly.

Not only has Lexa healed, but Clarke’s anger has dissipated, and the full force of her words come crashing down on her. She said horrible things to her father… yes he was unreasonable, but Clarke should not have let her anger dictate her words. Lexa can feel the blonde’s body tense slightly, and her chest swells with the guilt of the Omega.

“Is this about why you were so angry earlier?” Lexa whispers with a soft tilt of her head. Clarke nods, eyes cast down. “What was that about?”

The blonde sighs, “I was angry and… my dad… he-he was being unreasonable again. I said some things I shouldn’t have.”

“He’ll forgive you, Clarke.” Lexa reassures her.

“I know,” she sighs again, “I just never should have said them in the first place.”

“Your father will understand Clarke…” Lexa whispers, her hand coming up to caress the Omega’s cheek. She lets her thumb rubbing soothingly over the bone. The blonde leans into the touch and sighs.

“It should be an interesting dinner tonight…”

“Um…” Lexa starts, glancing down between their bodies, noticing how her cock is tied to Clarke by the knot. “I don’t think we’re in any state to go to dinner tonight.” She remarks and the blonde laughs heartily.

“Think we can make it to a mating room in time before we go for round two?” Clarke quirks with a raised brow.

“If we sprint.” Lexa says matter-of-factly, before leaning down with a smile to kiss her mates lips.

Both girls happy to finally be bonded together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I only have 2 chapters planned after this, so if you want more, prompt me! Next chapter deals with the aftermath of the mating bite, and then the last chapter is an epilogue. So if you want something between those two GIVE ME PROMPTS! 
> 
> You can leave them in the comments, or message me on tumblr, whatever you want!
> 
> Thanks for reading(:


	4. TEMPORARY HIATUS

**TEMPORARY HIATUS**

My fics From The Ground Up, Ai Keryon Hodness, and any fics in the works are on temporary hiatus.

I got into a really bad car accident yesterday and I didn’t realize how it could affect me, not just physically but emotionally. I tried to sit down to write today, but I have had too many distractions with ensurance calls and body soreness that I’m not emotionally capable to write right now.

Please bare with me. I promise to continue writing once I’m better, but right now I can’t.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK!! Thank you all so much for being patient with me, and for all the sweet messages you sent me. I truly appreciated every single one!  
> I apologize for the long wait on this, but now I am healthy and ready to write!  
> This chapter is mostly just a filler, with tons of fluff(:   
> Enjoy!

When Lexa’s knot faded away, thus allowing the girls to move, they threw on whatever clothes they could find and sprinted out of the room. The Omega teased while the Alpha playfully chased after her, the two laughing and causing a commotion through the halls of the palace. Every smile, every laugh, every hopefully skip in their step was contagious to the other, only spurring their happiness further.

Clarke and Lexa managed to make it into a mating room just in time for their next round.

This heat and rut didn’t last as long as their first, given it was triggered by the bite, rather than naturally. Two days later the couple finds themselves walking through the palace in search of their families, while also being more ‘lovey-dovey’ than usual.

Lexa has her arm around the blonde’s shoulder, her nose buried in her scent gland behind her ear, while she whispers flirty remarks to the Omega. Clarke just laughs fondly as she leans into the touch, both of their smiles radiant.

Clarke can feel the change in the Lexa; she’s healthier, stronger, absolutely glowing. They continue to get lost in each other as they walk to halls, not really noticing where they’re going. It isn’t until the smell of worried pheromones fills their nostrils that they pull apart slightly.

The couple is standing in front of the closed doors of the throne room. Hushed voices can be heard from the other side, and they know it has to be their parents. Clarke, regretfully detaches from her mate, and lightly pushes the door open.

“They’ve been missing for two days!” Gustus voice raises slightly as the door opens. “Alexandria has been sick, because of you and now you won’t send anyone to look for them!” He continues, pointing a finger into King Jacob’s chest.

“That’s enough Gustus.” Abby asserts standing between her husband and the King of Polis. “The reason no one has been sent out yet is because it is very likely that they left Clarke’s room for a mating room. The technology in those rooms blocks everything from the outside in, and the inside out. Which is why we must wait.” The queen informs him, standing tall even though the man towers over her.  

“They were seen by palace workers, and they all said they were heading in that direction.” Jake adds, posture staying strong, but his eyes giving away his worry.

“Forgive me Queen Abigail, King Jacob, but Lexa was seriously ill… why would they leave for a mating room?” Queen Indra asks, her voice understanding but still skeptical. The presence of the two young wolves has gone unnoticed so far, but Clarke has heard enough.

“Because the bite triggered our heat and rut.” Clarke answered, pushing the door open wider to show both her and Lexa. All heads in the room whip around the face the two girls in question.

“Lexa!” Gustus breathes out in relief as he runs towards his daughter. The young Alpha detaches from her Omega just in time to be pulled into her father’s arms. He wraps her in a bone crushing hug and Lexa wraps her arms around her father to reciprocate. The King presses his nose into the crown of his pup’s head and breaths her in. Her scent is different… it’s sweeter, less rugged and natural.

Gustus pulls away and looks down at her. She’s healthy, her skin absolutely glowing, her eyes shimmering bright, her body full. His eyes ask the silent question as he looks her over.

“I’m okay.” Lexa whispers to him in answer, and he crumbles, pulling his daughter back into his arms as he lets his tears fall. This whole week has just been worrisome for his family, but his daughter his alive and well. That’s all he cares about.

Indra comes over and inserts herself under her husband’s arms to get to her daughter. As soon as her arms have Lexa in their grasps, the Queen lets out a shuddering sigh.

Letting the family have their moment, Clarke slowly walks the short distance over to her parents. Without thinking Abby pulls her into her arms, the queen’s hand coming up to caress her daughter’s blonde locks.

“I’m sorry we disappeared.” Clarke whispers into her mom’s shoulder.

“Shhh.” Abby tells her, pulling away slightly to look her over. “You couldn’t prevent it. Like you said…” The Queens eyes fall to the fresh bite mark adorning her daughters neck, “the bite triggered your heat and rut.”

A voice clearing next to them breaks them apart, and Clarke’s eyes connect with her dad’s. Unsure of the other’s reaction, they stand there at an awkward distance waiting for… something. With a sigh, Jake opens his arms and Clarke allows herself to fall into them, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers to her and all Clarke can do is nod. “I should’ve listened. You have every right to hate me.”

“I don’t hate you. I shouldn’t have said that.” Clarke says with a shake of her head as she pulls away. King Jacob just nods his head solemnly.

“I’m glad she’s okay.”

“Me too.” Clarke whispers with a small smile, falling back into her father for another hug. The tension between the families seems to have lessened since they learned both girls are okay, especially Lexa.

“Clarke,” Abby calls her attention, “What happened with Lexa and the bite?” The question pulls the Woods family out of their moment, directing their attention to their daughter’s mate.

“She healed instantly… Like… within seconds. And I could feel it.” Her eyes drift to Lexa’s and they both pull away from their families to hold each other, the need to be in each other’s arms too strong. Lexa burrows herself into Clarke’s neck to smell her new scent. Gustus’ eyes narrow towards Jakes, and the blonde king gulps, his eyes down-turning in shame.

“Well Lexa, I am thrilled to see that you’re okay.” Abby says to the Alpha, causing the girl to pull away from her Omega and give the queen a soft smile.

“I think we can wait a day before we get back into the politics of this, yes?” Indra remarks, feeling a day off will be good for everyone.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Abby states, as she wraps her arm around her mate’s bicep. “Care for a walk in the gardens?” She whispers to him, and King Jacob nods. They turn to the couple, each giving kisses to their pups’ forehead.

Gustus and Indra make their goodbye a little longer, which Clarke completely understands. They hug their pup tight again, pressing kisses to her hair before they let her go, to wander the grounds. The newly mated couple lets out a sigh once all other bodies are gone.

“That went a little better than I anticipated.” Lexa remarks with a light shrug and Clarke giggles lightly.

“Same.” She whispers, reaching for her Alpha’s hand.

“So… we have all day to ourselves. What should we do?” Lexa asks, pulling her mate into her chest and wrapping her free hand around her waist.

“Well I was thinking… you’ve only been around the palace, so maybe today we can take a trip in to town? Show you the rest Arkadia has to offer?”

Clarke fiddles with Lexa’s fingers and the older woman just smiles softly at her mate. “I’d love to.” She says, and all Clarke can do is smile at her.

* * *

They spend a few hours in town, Clarke showing Lexa the beautiful town of Arkadia. They shop at the market, eat lunch at the fountain in the square, mingle with their people. Lexa’s body booms with pride at getting to see Clarke in action, she’s the Arkadia sweetheart and everyone loves her. She plays with the little kids, makes the babies laugh, has mature conversations with the adults, takes pictures when asked, plays mediator in controversy. She’s amazing.

Her mate is truly amazing.

The people of Arkadia are quite keen on Lexa as well. They all throw themselves at her any chance their given. Clarke loves watching Lexa interact with her people, the site making her heart swell. Lexa loves interacting with Clarke’s people—and soon to be her people— and her chest beams with pride at how quickly the towns people have come to enjoy her. The princesses are the talk of the town.

The drive back to the palace is full of life and laughter; for once the princesses feel like normal teenagers. Just two girls in love, with no priorities weighing them down. It’s a magical feeling for both of them.

They don’t separate at all when they get back, always having some form of contact. They don’t even break apart when they come across Lincoln who seems to be getting pretty… cozy with Octavia.

The two are sitting on a window bench in a secluded part of the castle, clearly not thinking they’d be seen. Lincoln holds Octavia’s hands in his own, lightly playing with her fingers. He whispers something that causes the Beta to giggle quietly.

Lexa clears her throat, breaking the two out of their trance. They startle slightly, hands flying apart from each other. Lexa hates to break up the cute moment, but she hasn’t seen her brother in two days.

The shock of being caught quickly fades to a gentle surprise, when Lincoln sees his little sister standing in front of him. He ignores her quirked eyebrow, that seems to be questioning the scene she just saw, and focuses on the fact that he’s finally seeing his sister walking around; happy and healthy.

“Lexa.” He breathes out before rushing to his sweep his sister into a big bear hug, much like their father did. It’s quiet in the room while the two siblings embrace. Clarke lets them have their moment and goes to sit by Octavia on the window bench.

She quirks her brow teasingly at Octavia, but the younger girl only rolls her eyes.

Lincoln pulls away, keeping his sister at arm’s reach, finally getting a good look of her. “I’ve only heard from other people you were better… I never expected to actually see…” His voice cracks slightly and he takes a calming breath. “You’re okay?” He asks, and his sister nods.

“I’m okay.”

“What - how did -” he stumbles, but Lexa saves him the trouble. She pulls down the collar of her shirt to show the older Alpha her mating bite. At the sight, Octavia lets out a gasp, turning to Clarke and pulling her shirt collar down too. Seeing the same bite on her best friend’s neck, Octavia squeals and pulls the Omega into a hug.

Lincoln shudders in anger at the site of the bite marks adorning his little sisters neck.

“So it’s true? This whole time it was the bite that could’ve cured you?” Wordlessly Lexa nods her head, letting her eyes cast away from Lincoln and to the ground. With a sigh, he pulls his sister into another hug, this one much softer. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He whispers into her hair.

“I’m better than okay, Linc.” She tells him, pulling out of his arms. He cocks his brow at her in question. “I feel… stronger. More powerful. And just… I don’t know… free? And happy.” She says, eyes falling to Clarke, who is still caught in conversation with her friend. “So unbelievably happy…”

“I couldn’t be happier for you Lex,” he whispers before quirking his brow in challenge. “Stronger you say?” Her brother asks with a classic Woods smirk. “Care to test that?” Lexa responds with a devilish smirk of her own.

 

 

 

Sweat drips down Lexa’s body, settling in the small of her back and the hollow of her throat. She swings a calculated strike with her sparring stick at her brother, knocking him off guard. He stumbles, but catches his bearings and fires back. Lexa blocks each hit with ease.

Frustrated, Lincoln growls and hits harder, not focusing on his moves, just trying to get Lexa to break. He leaves himself open and vulnerable, allowing the female Alpha to knock him in the leg, causing his knee to give out. He falls to the ground in a huff. With his body already low he charges at Lexa. He drives his shoulder into her gut and tosses his sister over his shoulder.

Lexa lands on the ground with a harsh thud, groaning in pain. Still having her breath (luckily), she gets back up with her stick and unleashes all she has on her brother. It also helps that Clarke is standing ten feet away watching this all.

It makes her stronger.

She can feel Clarke’s emotions as she beams with pride watching Lexa, and Lexa can’t let that feeling end. So, she keeps pushing back harder.

Lincoln looks tired, broke, and beaten, while Lexa looks like she could go another round; so, graceful for someone who was just flipped by her 20 year old brother, full of 210 pounds of all muscle. She approaches and delivers hit after hit, and Lincoln can only block a few.

She lands a hit to his abdomen, his shoulder, even his calf. His legs give out and he falls to the ground once more. In a last-ditch attempt to defend himself he brings his stick up to block the hit that Lexa is about to deliver.

Closing his eyes, he hears the resound crack of wood shattering and his sparing stick giving way in his hands. Opening his eyes, he sees that Lexa broke his stick in half. He looks up at her with nothing but shock and awe, his little sister wearing nothing but a wide smile.

“See. I told you.” Is all she says before walking off to pick her mate up a swing her around. Octavia runs over to help Lincoln, while Lexa continues to hold her girl.

“You were amazing!” Clarke cheers as she wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck and her legs around her middle. “Even better than the last time.”

“Good to know.” Lexa says with a light smile. She presses her lips into Clarke’s for a kiss, but one turns into two, and soon enough their having a full blown make out in the court yard of the palace; messy tongue and all.

Clarke pulls away, placing one last peck on the Alpha’s lips before resting their foreheads together. God, Lexa is beautiful, even covered in sweat and dirt.

“What do you say we get you cleaned up?” Clarke whispers in the confined space between their lips and Lexa nods. Not putting Clarke down, she carries her into the palace and leads the way back to their room.

 

 

While the water fills in the luxury bathtub, the mates slowly undress each other. Clarke pulls Lexa’s shirt away and kisses the bruises that are developing on her abdomen, working her way up to the scar of the mating bite. She presses a light kiss to the teeth marks before breathing in the scent.

She doesn’t think she’ll ever be over Lexa’s new smell— _their_ new smell.

They both go slow and take their time undressing the other, careful to not ruin the soft moment between them. When the water is just right, Clarke adds the bubbles and turns on the jets, knowing the pressure will be relaxing and help with Lexa’s soreness.

She gets in first, setting herself up at the back of the tub. Then Lexa enters and sits right in between her legs, letting her head rest on the Omega’s shoulders. The tub is big enough to fit 5 people comfortably, closer in comparison to a hot tub rather than a bath tub, but the couple enjoys the closeness. The feeling of skin on skin in a non-sexual way, it’s comforting to them.

With a content sigh, Lexa snuggles further into her mate, who massages all of Lexa’s sore joints. She takes a loofah and lathers it up with soap to wash the dirt from Lexa’s body.

The silence between them is comforting as Clarke washes Lexa, letting the Alpha relax in her hold. After her body is cleaned, she moves to her hair, shampooing and conditioning.

“You know you don’t have to do this.” Lexa whispers into the silence.

“Do what?” Clarke asks as she continues to run her fingers through Lexa’s soap filled hair.

“This.” She sighs, “Clean my body, wash my hair.”

“I know.” Clarke says with a smile even though Lexa can’t see it. “I just want to. I want to take care of my mate.” She can feel the happiness flood through Lexa at the words, and the Alpha curls further into her.

“I do too.” Lexa says, sliding down Clarke’s body and submerging herself into the water to rinse her hair. She comes up and slicks her hair back with her hands before turning to Clarke. “It’s my turn now.” Clarke shakes her head no, and Lexa’s brows furrow in confusion.

“I haven’t conditioned your hair yet. Once I’m done with that, then it can be your turn.” They both smile, Lexa turning back into Clarke’s body so the Omega can condition her hair.

Once she’s done, Lexa couldn’t be happier to switch. Yes, she loves that her Omega takes care of her, and she loves when Clarke holds her, but the younger girl has been doing that all week. It’s time for Lexa to return the favor. To dote on Clarke for a change.

Clarke sighs, content, when she leans back into the Alpha’s embrace.

“You know, it’s weird.” Lexa speaks as she begins to wash Clarke’s body. The Omega hums.

“What is?” She asks, eyes closed as she basks in the comfort.

“We’ve only known each other for two weeks, but I feel like I’ve known you forever.” Lexa’s voice is soft, almost as if she’s scared to speak to loud and shatter the moment. Clarke sighs and curls her head into the crook of Lexa’s neck.

“Yeah it is weird.” Clarke agrees, “But it also makes sense. Everything about you just makes sense.”

“I’m so glad my parents forced me on that plane.” Lexa chuckles and Clarke sits up, eyes curious as they look to her mate.

“Your parents had to force you to come?” Clarke asks, almost offended by the sentiment. Lexa nods.

“I really did not want to come, just to watch my brother mate and become king of not one but two countries. Like I said, my parent’s kind of brushed me aside as they prepared Lincoln for the throne. This trip was for his benefit and I didn’t see a point in me coming.” Lexa states as she distractedly runs the soap filled loofah across the front of Clarke’s shoulders.

“I mean I’m happy they made you come, but why would they force you when they knew you didn’t want to be here?” Clarke questions, wrapping her arms around the Alpha’s neck, while Lexa simultaneously wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist.

“Connections.” She says with a shrug. “They thought the whole family should be cordial and on good terms for this alliance. Told me that it is my duty as princess to make my appearances.”

“Well like I said… I’m glad you actually came.” Lexa smiles softly, her eyes brimming with any emotion she could feel at the moment.

“Me too.” She says softly, leaning forward to kiss her mate. Clarke presses one last kiss to the Alpha’s lips before turning back around, letting Lexa resume cleaning her.

It’s beautiful really… this moment between the couple. Just two young girls in love, worries and obligations gone, allowing them to fully feel like the young, dumb teenagers they are.

* * *

The bath was a well needed relaxing moment between the pair. After everything that happened over the past few days, it was necessary. As much as they didn’t want to though, they had to separate themselves long enough to get ready for dinner.

The one thing they’re not allowed to miss tonight.

Everyone seems happy and cordial at the dining table, save for a little bit of tension between the Woods family and Jake. That will pass in due time. Bellamy and Octavia are happy to see Lexa in good condition, and to finally be able to talk to her.

Bellamy was able to let his inner nerd show, spouting off facts about Greek mythology, the Roman Empire, he even went so far as to research the history of Polis.

“The very first king of Polis, Agustus Gavriel Woods, was a poor farmer who lost his entire family to the fall of Azgeda. Agustus took a woman names Nasara as his wife, and they continued to Woods bloodline.” Bellamy states as he sticks a forkful of steak into his mouth. Indra and Gustus eye him with a pleasant surprise.

“My great, great, great Grandfather was an honorable leader to a country that needed it most. The fall of Azgeda is a horror from our past, but from the ashes we rose.” Gustus says with a proud head tilt.

“And now Azgeda is within your alliance. With the honorable King Roan.” Bellamy continues. “Who took over after his mother was killed for-”

“Attempting to assassinate my father and take control of the 12 districts.” Lexa finishes for him, and the table falls silent for a brief moment, as they all remember the headlines after the assassination attempt.

The world was in complete chaos, but luckily King Gustus was unharmed and was able to continue to perform his duties.

“Bellamy,” Gustus clears his throat, bringing the table back to a lively conversation, “You seem to be a very educated young man. King Jacob has chosen his ambassador wisely.” He tells the young man with a proud smile and cheers of his cup, and Bellamy can’t help but duck his head slightly to hide his blush at the compliment. Cedric and Aurora Blake exchange proud smiles at the praise the King gives their pup.

“Indra, Lincoln, and I will be going back to Polis at the end of this week. I request that you attend as well, so we can begin your training as Arkadian Ambassador.” The King of Polis informs him and Bellamy’s head shoots up in surprise, his eyes alight with excitement.

“Absolutely, Your Grace.” He says with a formal head nod as he tries to hide his excited smile.

“Lincoln here can show around, and you can experience all the history our beautiful country has to offer.”

Bellamy looks like a kid in a candy shop, not even able to contain his own excitement. He looks to Lincoln who offers him a kind smile. As Bellamy celebrates with Clarke at the end of the table, the conversation continues.

“We would also like for your engineering staff to accompany us as well.” Indra says as she addresses Abby. “That way we can start to improve our medical technology.”

“And we request your Army Generals come here to Arkadia to discuss military tactic with ours.” Jake intervenes, and Gustus nods his head.

“Of course.”

“So much for no politics for the rest of the day…” Clarke whispers into Lexa’s ear at the other end of the table, causing the older Alpha to laugh. The conversation between leaders at the other end continues, oblivious to the couple.

“Did you really expect them to make it a whole day without talking shop?” Lexa whispers back.

“Well it was fun while it lasted.” Clarke chuckles out a sigh as Lexa presses a kiss to her temple. “I would like to take a trip to Polis.”

“And I would love to take you to Polis.” Lexa remarks, hand linking with the Omega’s that rests on her thigh. “I’m sure we can find a way to go on that trip. Stay a few days then come back.”

The couple locks gazes and smiles lovingly at each other.

“You’re so beautiful.” Clarke whispers into their small space, smile wide and eyes gazing lovingly at her Alpha who blushes.

The sound of fake vomiting tears them out of their moment, and they snap their heads to see Octavia retching over her plate.

“Get a room.” She teases, and Clarke just cuddles closer to Lexa and flips the Beta off.

“Octavia.” Aurora admonishes with narrowed eyes.

“What? They were being all lovey and gross.” Octavia defends.

“You’re just jealous.” Clarke remarks with a devilish smirk.

“Am not!” Octavia snaps, and the two begin to bicker back and forth over the table.

“Oh, dear god, they’re acting like children.” Abby sighs, letting her head fall into her hands.

“They are children Abby…” Jake retorts with a laugh, pulling his mate into his side and pressing a kiss to her temple. “Let’s just let them be kids for a second.”

And for the first time in a long time, the group feels like a regular family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I'M BACK!
> 
> I am SO sorry it took so long, I was just really struggling with writer's block and lack of inspiration. Anyways, I hope that after all this time, you actually like this chapter! 
> 
> Also there's a little gift for you guys at the end ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, for those of you that enjoy youtube videos, a tumblr friend of mine did one on fanfiction! Here's the link, check it out if you feel like it
> 
> https://youtu.be/TEW6F0E7nHY

The weekend snuck up on them quickly, and thus so did the trip back to Polis. Clarke was more than excited to vacation to Lexa’s home, and see the newest country in which they have aligned with. Clarke finishes her packing, then lets the workers take her things to the private jet.

“Princess Clarke, Princess Alexandria the plane is scheduled to leave in twenty.” Miller, the palace guard, tells the young girls with a firm nod of his head.

“Thank you, Nathaniel.” Clarke answers, dismissing him with a bright smile. Turning on his heel, the guard marches off.

“That man, is very good at his job.” Lexa remarks as she holds her mates jacket open, allowing her to slide her arms in. “Too bad he’s no longer in your army, Anya loves a good soldier on her watch.”

“Who’s Anya?” Clarke questions as she slides her arms into the jacket. She turns around to face Lexa and begins straightening the collar of her mates button down shirt. The two are milking out their last moments together while they can, knowing the next few days will be filled with other people as they tour Lexa’s home country. Lexa smiles down at the blonde who is adamant on fixing her shirt, which is already in pristine condition.

“One of my best friends, but I think if we go by technicalities she’s like… my third cousin? Anyways she just became Polis’ second youngest Army General in our history.”

Clarke’s eyebrows raise out of curiosity, “How old is she?”

“22.” Clarke let out a low whistle. “How young was the youngest?”

“16. But that was a long time ago, times were very different back then.”

“Guess our parents established good terms for this alliance then…” Clarke states as she wraps her arms around her mate’s neck. She leans up to peck the Alpha on the lips once, twice, three times. Lexa’s smile widens. “Are there any other friends I should know of before we get there?”

“There’s Costia. Her parents are the Duke and Duchess of Sangriel, we spent a lot of time together as kids. Then there’s Osias, his dad is the head of our royal guard. Other than those three, and my brother and his best friend, we didn’t have many friends. Too many people only wanted us because of our titles.”

Clarke nods softly in understanding. “I get that. If it wasn’t for Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy, I wouldn’t have any other friends either. Well _real_ friends, at least.”

“Now that you’re all caught up on the history of my country… Are you ready my queen?” The Alpha asks, pressing her forehead to Clarke’s

“Take me away, my queen.” The Omega responds. Within milliseconds, she is swooped up into her mate’s arms and is being carried through the palace. None of the workers think twice about the pair as Lexa carries Clarke to the plane, they’ve actually grown quite accustomed to the site of the Alpha carrying the Omega.

However, moans, and groans, and eyerolls greet them as they arrive at the palace’s private runway.

“You know… last I remembered, Clarke’s legs seemed to work perfectly fine.” Raven taunts, her body leaning against the sleek black SUV that brought her here.

“You two are disgusting.” Octavia says with a roll of her eyes.

“Yeah, like you and Lincoln have room to talk.” Bellamy counters to his little sister, earning him a hard punch to the chest.

“All in favor of Lexa and Clarke taking their own plane, say I.” Lincoln adds.

“I!” Everyone yells in unison as their hands shoot up in the air. The newly mated couple rolls their eyes, Lexa finally setting Clarke down on the ground.

“Leave Lexa and Clarke alone.” Queen Indra admonishes the others as she walks up the stairs and onto the plain. Lexa can’t help but stick her tongue out at them in victory. “Lexa you are a princess, not a child. Act like it.” Her mother reprimands, without ever looking at her. “All of you better be on this plane in 30 seconds! We begin take off in 5 minutes!”

Not wanting to deal with the wrath of Queen Indra, all six of them sprint up the steps onto the plane.

 

\\\\\

 

Polis is…. Old to say the least. Not in a bad way, far from it actually.

It’s beautifully historic.

Lexa tries to explain as much history as she can on the car ride to the palace, pointing out the ruins of the battle of Trikru, the holy temples of the Gods, the people’s markets. It’s all very old, much different than the advances of Arkadia.

But it works for them. Polis has learned how to adapt and grow with what they have, using the resources that each of the 12 clans have to offer.

“So, what do you think?” Lexa asks as the sleek SUV pulls into the secret palace drive.

“It’s beautiful,” Clarke says as she removes her eyes from the scenery flashing by outside the windows. “Your country is beautiful, and just _rich_ with history. It’s amazing!” The wide smile on her mate’s face lets Lexa know she’s fully serious. “Bellamy is probably losing his shit right now.” She remarks as the car pulls to a stop, knowing just how much of a history nerd her friend really is.

Both of their doors are opened by the security guards escorting them, and as soon as Clarke steps out of the car she loses all her breath as she takes in the palace before… well palace doesn’t really seem to suffice.

Castle works much better.

It truly epitomizes the historic feel of the country, with a little bit of a modern upgrade from what castles used to look like. But dear god is it a castle. With tall structures and towers, gothic windows and imagery, it’s exactly the type of castle that should belong in a place like Polis.

“A little different than Arkadia, yeah?” Lincoln remarks, as he finds purchase next to her, chuckling behind a smile as he watches his sister’s mate openly gape at his home.

Clarke barely manages to choke out an awed, “yeah.” The Woods family just chuckles behind her.

“A month away sure did you pups well.” A voice says, breaking Clarke out of her trance, and causing the group to turn to the culprit. The girl standing before them wears a mischievous smirk as she eyes the group. She is tall and regal, wearing what could only be Polis’ Military dress blues.

Her navy jacket was covered with a plethora of medals above her left breast, buttoned all the way up her body, from waist to neck. Her grey slacks were tailored to her perfectly long legs resting just right above her sleek black combat boots. She held her grey cap between her arm and waist, giving off a more relaxed look.

“Anya.” Lincoln greets with a nod and a smile. They extend their hands, and grasp each other’s forearms but Lincoln pulls the girl into a hug. Anya begrudgingly reciprocates, giving her cousin an awkward pat on his back. Pulling away, she stands in front of Lexa and Clarke.

“Were you so tired of living in Lincoln’s shadow you had to go and steal his girl?” Anya asks teasingly, and before Lexa can refute, the older girl playfully pushes at her head. “Only you pup… only you.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Anya.” Lexa drawls, “This is Clarke, my mate.”

“Nice to meet you blondie.” Anya says with a cool smile, and Lexa rolls her eyes.

“You’ll have to forgive her, she assumes being a distant relative of the royal family means she doesn’t have to abide by basic protocols.” Lexa says to Clarke in a voice that chastises her cousin.

“Oh, forgive me,” Anya drawls sarcastically. “It is an honor to make your acquaintance princess.” She corrects dramatically, she even offers a light bow.

“Much better, General Gona.” Lexa says with an appreciative nod. A loud ruckus causes all their attention to shift to the fiery Latina that seems to be stumbling out of the SUV, along with the other two guests.

“Alright, my dudes, where can I get started? Mama likes a challenge and this place is old and collapsing in on itself – oh _hello_ handsome.” Raven interrupts her rant as she comes face to face with Anya. She gives her an appraising look as her eyes rake up and down the tall soldier. Anya’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise at the omega’s bluntness.

“And who might you be?” Raven asks as she crosses her arms and pops her hip. Anya extends her hand in greeting and Raven takes it.

“General Anya Gona.” She answers, bowing slightly as she releases the brunette’s hand. Raven’s eyebrows raise at the title.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me! You show better manners to Raven than you do to Clarke, an actual princess?” Lexa exclaims, but they go ignored.

“And you?” Anya asks the omega as she straightens up, towering over her. Raven stares up at her in awe.

“Raven Reyes, the best engineer on this side of the hemisphere.”

“Well I don’t doubt that...” Anya remarks with a sultry tone and everyone watching the scene can’t help but let their jaws drop. “I’d love to introduce you to our fellow engineers, but I unfortunately have a meeting with your army generals soon.” She says, glancing at the watch on her arm. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you later.” She finishes with a wink at Raven.

She turns to the royal siblings and Clarke, offering another bow. “Your majesties.” She dismisses, before turning on her heel and marching off towards the castle/palace.

 

\\\\\

 

“So, are Costia and Osias as interesting as Anya?” Clarke questions with a soft smile as Lexa gives her a tour of the castle. By a twist of fate, the two royals were not needed at the moment, while everyone else seemed to be.

“They each have their own… quirks.” Lexa answers with a fond smile. “Anya’s blunt and sarcastic, Costia is the wild child and is basically a walking scandal, Osias is funny and will do anything to put a smile on someone’s face.”

“Okay wait, back it up for a second,” Clarke starts with a laugh, “What do you mean Costia is a walking scandal?”

“It’s exactly what it sounds like.” Lexa laughs. “Public intoxication, partial public nudity, ditching her security detail and breaking all the protocols, you name it she’s probably done it. And reporters always manage to catch it.”

“But the only thing that matters is I have fun while doing it.” A new voice chimes in, causing the couple to turn around and face the culprit. The girl before them is utterly breathtaking. Her black hair is full of springy curls, and her blue eyes are a stark contrast against her mocha skin, but it just makes her _that_ much more captivating. She seems to be taking in Clarke, as much as the blonde is her.

Lexa lets go of the blonde’s hand and walks over towards who can only be Costia.

“It’s good to see you Cos.” Lexa says as she pulls the beautiful girl into a hug. Clarke has to suppress a growl at the sight of her mate in another’s arms. Clarke is the only one allowed to old the Alpha. The hug lasts a quick 2 seconds before Lexa is back at Clarke’s side, her hand tangling with Clarke’s

“I heard you went and found yourself a mate.” Costia says, eyes widening slightly in approval as she gazes over the blonde. “Although she is rather beautiful, so I’m not too heartbroken.” She adds with a sly smile and Lexa laughs.

Heartbroken? Why would Costia be heartbroken? Didn’t Lexa just say they were friends. Clarke can very obviously see the girl is beautiful… and it’s clear she’s a likable person… but Costia and Lexa?! That idea doesn’t sit well with Clarke.

“I am sad our deal is officially off.” The girl adds.

“Deal? What deal?” Clarke asks, not doing a very good job of masking her jealousy. Lexa gives her a smile, and her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“You know those deals you make with your friends, where if you don’t have a mate by a certain age, you’ll just get together?” Lexa says, and the jealousy in Clarke’s gut churns more.

“No.” She huffs, voice monotone and gaze blank. Lexa clears her throat awkwardly.

“Oh… well it’s kind of a joke, but it’s more just seen as a backup plan.”

“Our love is a joke to you Lexa?” Costia clutches her chest, her voice feigning hurt. Lexa bites back her smile at the feeling of Clarke pulling her closer into her body. “Did all that time we spent together mean nothing to you?” She gasps, pretending to hold back tears.

This time, Clarke actually does let out a growl, the sound reverberating off the walls. Costia startles slightly, and she realizes Clarke is actually getting mad. Feeling a little sorry for the girl, Costia chooses to finally dial back the teasing.

“So, Lexie, are you going to properly introduce us?” Costia asks sweetly. The brunette cringes at the nickname, and Clarke bites her tongue.

“Costia, this is my mate Clarke, Clarke, this is my friend Costia.”

“Walking scandal, in the flesh.” Costia says, offering Clarke a curtsey. “It’s nice to finally meet you princess, my parents speak very highly of Arkadia.” At that, Clarke seems to relax, her tight grip on Lexa’s hand loosens.

“Cause any more trouble while I was away?” Lexa asks, wishing to be caught up on the latest Costia news.

“Oh, you know, just the usual. Went to some bars, got drunk, took my shirt off while walking home, got on the back of a random dudes motorcycle. Oh! I jumped off the veranda on the castles south end, sprained my ankle pretty bad.”

Lexa’s jaw drops, and her shoulders shake with laughter. “You are utterly insane Costia.”

“You love me.” The girl answers with bright smile, and Clarke’s grip tightens on Lexa’s hand once more. Costia notices but decides to just let it be. “Anyways, Osias is on vacation in the Floudon district, so it’s just us.”

Clarke can’t help but cringe slightly, offering the new girl a fake smile.

_This should be interesting_

\\\\\

 

Costia isn’t an awful person. In fact, as troublesome as she may be, she has an amazing personality. And it’s easy for Clarke to see, despite her scandals, why she is Polis’ sweetheart.

But Costia is flirty. _Very flirty_.

And if Clarke has to watch her caress Lexa’s elbow or forearm one more time, she can’t guarantee her name as ‘Arkadia’s sweetheart’ will survive.

The three of them are standing outside Lexa’s room, just having arrived back from the markets, and boy what an experience that was. Clarke watched in awe as people shouted, traded, cooked and built, as children ran in the streets dodging the others as best they could. It all was happening so quick, it amazed the blonde princess. However, she couldn’t focus on everything she wanted to because _Costia_ was there touching her mate at every possible chance.

And the worst part? Lexa wasn’t even trying to stop it.

Now as they stand in front of Lexa’s door, Clarke can’t wait to be out of Costia’s presence. But her mate and this girl have been trying to say goodbye for twenty minutes, and Clarke can’t help but let her frustration grow. She can’t leave, because that would be disrespectful and Clarke is anything but disrespectful, but the thought of staying out there for any second longer… made her head want to explode.

“What do you remember -” Lexa started talking but couldn’t contain her laughter, the two of them doubling over on their knees, tears falling from their eyes.

“At the charity ball -” Costia continued but neither could finish the story they were laughing too hard.

“Clarke, babe.” Lexa finally managed to say through her tears. She stood up straight, taking in a deep breath to calm her laughter, only to find Clarke glaring at her. And that’s when it hit her, right in the chest. Clarke’s anger and frustration. It seeps right past her laughter and happiness, and into her heart. She can feel the burning anger that Clarke feels.

Her first instinct is to pump out calming pheromones, to reassure her mate that she’s here for her. It doesn’t seem to hit, because Lexa is flooded with the omega’s dominant scent.

“I think this is a story for another time…” Lexa says, turning back to Costia who gives her a confused head tilt. And for the first time she fully appreciates her and Clarke’s empathic abilities, because Costia is unaware of everything happening with the true mates. “We’re going to rest up before dinner. I’ll see you later, Cos.” Lexa offers, leaning in for a quick hug which Costia reciprocates… by running her hand up and down the alpha’s back.

Clarke growls, teeth snapping as she takes a step forward into their space. Costia jumps back, understanding Lexa’s sudden end to the conversation. She watches as Clarke wraps herself around Lexa’s arm, her right-hand cradling underneath the alpha’s bicep, while the left rests over her forearm.

“I’ll see you guys later tonight.” The curly haired girl says as she retreats down the hallway, hand raised in a tentative wave. She turns on her heel to no longer be facing the couple.

With a huff, Clarke releases Lexa’s arm and storms into her mate’s room. Curiously, Lexa follows and watches as the omega storms through the room, stopping at the window.

“Clarke.” Lexa whispers, careful in her approach. A low growl stops her in her tracks. She watches Clarke intently, sees the slight twitch of her head and neck as the blonde fights the wolf inside her. Lexa didn’t realize Clarke was angry enough that her wolf would try to take form…

“Clarke, what’s wrong?” Lexa tries again, and the sight she’s met with when Clarke turns is not one she expected. Her omega eyes are shining bright blue, her forehead furrowed and scrunched as her wolf eyes form, her mouth is in a snarl displaying her razor-sharp fangs.

Lexa has to take wide steps back as her mate approaches her with fury. Her ass comes in contact with the edge of her dresser as Clarke pushes a pointed finger right into her chest.

Luckily for Lexa, her claws hadn’t formed, otherwise that finger would be piercing through her skin right now.

“No one is allowed to touch you. No one is allowed to flirt with you. No one is allowed to treat you as if you aren’t mated.” She roars and even though Clarke’s fangs cause a slight lisp, it does not deter from the fact that her mate is downright terrifying right now, in partial wolf form. “ _She_ is not allowed to do that ever again.”

Before Lexa can say anything, Clarke is snarling again, her finger pressing harder into her chest.

“And _you_. You let her touch you, you let her flirt with you. As if I wasn’t even there!” Clarke yelled.

“Clarke, baby.” Lexa started but whimpered as her mate snarled in her face. “Clarke, I am so sorry. That’s just Costia’s personality… she’s like that with everyone. I didn’t think anything of it because I’m so used to her acting like that.”

Lexa sees Clarkes head twitch quickly, she watches as a shiver runs down her neck. “Lexa.” Clarke whimpers through growls as she fights her wolf for control.

“I promise, I am yours Clarke. I will always be yours.”

She sees that her words are working, helping Clarke take control over her wolf. She sees her head twitch again and watches as her face smooths out, forehead no longer crinkled from her wolf eyes. Her fangs retract, and her mouth falls from its snarl, and Lexa watches as her eyes slowly fade from their glowing blue back to her favorite cerulean.

Her mate sighs in relief at finally being free from her wolfs control. She looks at Lexa, watching as her face forms into a soft smile at having the omega back.

What the alpha isn’t expecting, is the harsh punch to her shoulder.

“Ow!” She yells, cradling her arm in surprise. “What was that for?!”

“For being an oblivious asshole!” Clarke answered.

“I apologized!” Lexa countered.

“That doesn’t mean you’re off the hook! I had to watch her touch you and flirt with you all day, and you didn’t even _notice_ me.” Clarke argues, her tone a lot lighter than her wolf.

“How can you say I didn’t notice you? I _always_ notice you.” Lexa purrs.

“Oh, no way. You do not get to sweet talk your way out of this one.” Clarke demands, taking a step back from the alpha. “You made my wolf come out! I was so angry and frustrated that Costia was touching you, and you were letting her, that I couldn’t control my wolf.”

“I know, Clarke I know. And I really am sorry about that… I promise I wouldn’t have consciously upset you. But like I said, that’s just Costia’s personality. She acts that way with everyone, so I didn’t think anything of it.” The Alpha watches the omega roll her eyes, but still relaxes at her words.

Much to her surprise, Clarke falls into her chest, burrowing her nose into her bite mark. The alpha can’t help but chuckle as she wraps her arms around her mate.

“What?” The blonde grumbles from her spot in her neck.

“Now you know how I felt when Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia all touched you. Not a fun feeling is it?” Lexa joked lightly, earning a slight punch in the gut. It was light, and not hard enough at all to cause any pain, it was more so just as a warning… but Lexa grunted in faux pain anyway, causing her mate to laugh.

“You’re such a dork.” The blonde says through a smile.

“Yeah but I’m your dork.” Lexa responds with a soft smile and a wink, causing Clarke’s smile to brighten. “So… do you actually want to rest before dinner?” Lexa asks with a curious, yet cryptic up tilt to her voice.

“I’m not really tired,” Clarke answered with a shake of her head. “Why?”

“Because I am so turned on by you right now.” Lexa says before she crashes their lips together in a heated kiss. Clarke chuckles around it but manages to never break her lips from Lexa’s.

“Is that so?” She asks, before diving back in for another kiss. Lexa nods her head yes as they continue kissing, hands slowly starting to roam.

“Dominant Clarke is h-” Her words are cut off with a gasp as Clarke clutches her through her jeans.

“Dominant Clarke is what?” She whispers breathily to her mate, her teeth grazing the shell of her ear before nipping. Lexa shivers.

“H-hot as fuck.”

Lexa lets out a moan as Clarke adds more pressure to her growing cock. “How about we keep it going then?” She says against the alpha’s lips, and as Lexa leans forward to connect their lips, they never seem to come. She opens her eyes to find Clarke pulling away teasingly, a devilish smirk on her lips.

Lexa only has time to gulp before she is being tugged towards her four-post bed. The back of her knees come in contact with the soft mattress, but Clarke’s hands are on her quick, stopping her from falling onto the bed.

Slowly, and torturously, she unbuttons Lexa’s shirt, making sure to place a kiss on the newly available skin. The alpha shudders at each press of her lips. She whimpers as Clarke untucks the shirt from her jeans, letting her shirt fall open as the blonde falls to her knees. Lexa gasps as she feels teeth connect with the skin of her naval, and she looks down to see Clarke’s eyes shining with mischievous.

The blonde takes the edge of her jeans in her teeth and pulls teasingly, causing Lexa to breathe in a steadying breath. She feels Clarke’s hands come up to undo her button, then slowly but surely her zipper, and a hard tug of Clarke’s hands has her jeans pooling around her ankles in seconds.

Clarke taps Lexa’s legs, telling the brunette to remove the jeans so she does. Still in her unbuttoned shirt, black boxer briefs, and socks, Clarke shoves the Alpha backwards onto the bed. Lexa looks to her mate as she watches her arms cross at her abdomen, allowing her to peel off her shirt in one fluid motion. Her skirt comes next, letting the soft material pool around her ankles leaving her in her nude colored bra and underwear.

She crawls onto the bed, hips coming to straddle Lexa. Clarke has to stifle a moan as she rests her soaking center on top of Lexa’s hard cock, Lexa however… doesn’t have the willpower. As soon as Clarke’s heated center presses up against her briefs she’s a goner, moaning loudly into the room.

Clarke chuckles lightly as she grinds into her mate, her hands coming up to Lexa’s neck and running her hands under her shirt allowing her to caress her mates flushed skin. She admires her abs, allows her fingers to count each and every one, she admires the goosebumps as her hands glide up higher, teasing the underside of Lexa’s bra. But her favorite thing is the feel of her cock underneath her.

Her alpha whimpers again, skin tingly and body shaking slightly with restraint. Clarke can see the vein in her neck pulse as she tries to maintain her self control

“You’re quite the mess right now baby.” Clarke says through a chuckle, delivering a particular hard thrust against the alpha. Clarke lets out a teasing moan, “You’re so hard for me.”

“Clarke.” Lexa croaks, her voice barely audible. “Clarke, please.” She whimpers. If Clarke wasn’t already so turned on herself, she would let this play out more… make Lexa pay a little for what happened earlier. But she doesn’t have it in her to deny herself, or her mate, the pleasure they both so clearly want.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t even remember what happened today.” Clarke growls. She slides off Lexa, and pulls her briefs down, allowing her cock to spring free and bounce against the cool air of the room. The alpha sighs at the feeling of finally being released.

She watches in awe as her mate slowly unclasps her bra, letting it fall between them, before she tosses it around the room. Next to go is her underwear, and Lexa is greeted with the site of plump lips and wetness dripping down the omega’s thighs. She groans when Clarke shifts to hover above her groin, watching as the blonde runs her fingers through her slick folds.

Lexa can hear how wet she is, can hear the juices move around her mate’s fingers. But it doesn’t last long, and soon enough Clarke’s hand is on her cock, lining it up to her entrance.

She lifts up slightly, allowing the tip to slip in, then in one fluid thrust, she’s sinking down onto Lexa’s cock. Both let out obscene screams at finally being connected.

Clarke doesn’t give Lexa any time to adjust and sets off at a brutal pace. She lets her hips rise up and slam down in quick succession, Lexa can only throw her head back and moan. Clarke takes that moment to appraise her girlfriend, still in her white button-down shirt and bra, as Clarke fucks her. She lets her hands roam up Lexa’s body, finding purchase on her chest. She pushes the bra up and grips her mate’s breasts, causing the alpha to let out another obscene moan.

Clarke smirks to herself as she delivers a particular hard thrust, causing Lexa to move her hands from the grip on the sheets, to gripping her hips.

Clarke slows down, almost to a complete stop and Lexa whimpers. She leans forward, lips hovering over Lexa’s ear.

“Don’t even think about moving those hips.” Clarke warns, her breath hot against her mate’s skin. Lexa shivers, only capable of nodding. As soon as Clarke gets her answer, she sets back up at a brutal pace. Hips slamming into Lexa’s. She leans down, hovering over her mate, allowing her cock to reach at a different angle and rub against a sensitive spot on her front wall.

“You’re so thick baby.” Clarke purrs into Lexa’s ear. “So big inside me.” She moans as she slams down particularly hard to emphasize her point. “I’m surprised you even fit, with that big cock of yours.” She slams down hard once, twice, three times, then slows.

“I love fucking you like this, god you’re so _deep_.” She moans, leaning back up giving Lexa a full few of her perfect tits. Clarke runs her hands through her hair as she continues to hammer herself onto her mate’s cock, her tits bouncing with every thrust.

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight.” Lexa cries out as her mate continues to slam down on her cock. Lexa can feel her inner walls as the flex against her, making it harder and harder for her to last. “God, I love when you cum around my cock, you get even _tighter_.”

Clarke thrusts up and down again, continuing to let her mates cock slide in and out of her slick pussy, letting her stretch her so wide. She knew both of them were close, but given Lexa’s confession, she just got a new idea.

She presses down on Lexa’s chest and ups her pace, slamming down even harder. Her thrusts become sloppy, and her clit rubs against Lexa’s abs. It almost makes her cum, but she changes the angle slightly, so she can continue thrusting onto her mate without cuming.

Lexa can feel the familiar tightening in her balls, the burning sensation that starts in her gut and flows to the head of her dick. She can feel the fluttering of Clarke’s walls, but it’s not as intense, not as if she’s about to cum too. She moves her hand from Clarke’s hips and towards her clit, but Clarke grabs her wrist.

“This is your punishment.” Clarke says with a shake of her head. She brings Lexa’s hand to her lips and sucks three fingers into her mouth, she takes Lexa’s other hand and brings it to her tits wrapping her fingers tightly around her nipple. She slams down harder and its all too much for the alpha. Her cock being slammed on by Clarke’s glorious pussy, the fingers in her mouth, her hand on Clarke’s perfect tit, its an overload. And she cums. She cums so hard in Clarke’s pussy, and it’s amazing, but... something's missing. It’s not all right… there’s no added pressure, no squeezing.

Clarke’s not coming with her. Her pussy isn’t squeezing her tight like she loves. She cries out, unloading herself into her omega, just waiting, but Clarke never cums… well not with her cock in her that is.

Clarke can’t take the feeling of Lexa filling her with cum, it’s too much. So she milks out as much as she can before pulling Lexa out of her with a gasp, and plunging three fingers into her aching pussy. Lexa whines at the feeling of cold air hitting her cock, and she whines even harder when she sees Clarke hovering over her stomach finger fucking herself, her other hand rubbing her clit fiercely.

“Clarke.” Lexa whimpers, but she’s too late. Clarke can feel her walls squeezing her fingers in, she plunges them in harder, fucking into herself in quick succession and the familiar heat in her gut rushes to her pussy. Her opening clenches around her digits, and she falls onto her mate with a loud scream as her orgasm takes over. She twitches on top of Lexa as their mingled juices leak out of Clarke’s pussy and onto Lexa’s abs.

Lexa moans at the feeling of Clarke cuming on top of her, still twitching from the effects of her orgasm. They lie there, bodies too tired to move as they gasp for breath. Clarke manages to tilt her head slightly, connecting her mates lips in a fiery kiss.

“I will admit…” Lexa starts after breaking their kiss. “I deserved that.” Clarke laughs heartily in her arms, the action filling Lexa’s chest. A stark contrast to the anger she felt earlier.

“Yeah ya did.” Clarke says before connecting their lips once more.


End file.
